Roommates
by BlackButterfly1223
Summary: Anko has a crush on her roommate Kurenai who at the beginning is unaware of it.Not wanting to ruin their friendship Anko struggles to keep her feelings under control but how long can that last? How will Kurneai react when she finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

** Anko's P.O.V**

"This way Anko!" I turned my head at the mention of my name to be greeted by a flash of light. My eyes flickered as they tried to adjust to the suddenness of it all before it fated and I was left staring at my red eyed roommate like an idiot. She only laughed as she lowered the camera and I let out a growl.

"Kurnai you idiot." I said as I threw the pin in my hand at her. She side stepped it and it hit the floor. I hated when she took pictures of me when I wasn't ready. She only giggled as she sat down on my bed. I watched her as she looked to the camera. "I told you not to do that." I said and she smiled though her eyes never left the camera to meet my own.

"Yeah well I love that deer in the headlights look you always seem to give off. You're so cute Anko." She said with a shake of her head and I rolled my eyes as I turned back around towards my desk and heard her sigh behind me. "So what are you doing tonight?" she asked and I glanced towards her with a small smirk.

"Nothing. What do you have in mind?" I asked and she looked to me with a shrug.

"Asuma and some of the others wanted to go out to eat and then hit the club. Want to come?" She asked and I frowned as I turned my back to her. Asuma. Man I hated that guy. He was Kurenai's boyfriend for about a year and a half so she told me and I just can't stand him. I really never understood why. He was just so cocky and arrogant and whenever they would fight he would say some pretty low things to her leaving her to sleep in my bed while she cried half the night on my shoulder.

Kurenai deserve better then that and she knew it. I didn't know why she lowered herself down to him. She was a beautiful, intelligent, down to earth woman. There was nothing to hate about her so she could have anyone she wanted. Me included. To say that I had a crush on her was an understatement. I wanted her the moment I met her which was six months ago.

We had both been a rush to get to class and ran right into each other. She was hot. Still is. We didn't introduce ourselves then we were in such a rush we just apologized and kept on going. But she had been on my mind the rest of the day. It was just my luck when I had run into her at a café down the street from the school we were going to. Leaf University. I was going for electronics and she was going for photography. Surprisingly to me she introduced herself first and ate with me. And we talked; hit it off real well for four hours straight. This was also the time I told her I was sleeping in my car because the dorms were full and she replied that she was sleeping at her boyfriend's house but looking for a place to live. He had a roommate she didn't like too much.

And thus we found our lovely two room apartment just down the street from the school and it was good. We both had morning classes and spent every Friday at a club. Now that was another story. She was a very graceful girl and held herself with pride but when she's drunk… She's _drunk_ and there is nothing you can do about her. Not to mention she was a horny drunk. It uses to be funny when she came on to me but now it's just frustrating because she always gets me hot and I have to fight myself not to take advantage of her. But sometimes she just makes it so hard and on top of that the next day she doesn't even remember doing it.

"Anko!" I jumped realizing I had got lost in thought as I turned around to face her again as she stared at me with this look on her face. "Are you coming or not?" she asked and I sighed as I shook my head. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her and Asuma being all on each other in front of me and she frowned. "Why not?" she asked.

"Maybe I have other things to do." I said with a shrug.

"You just told me you didn't." she shot back.

"Maybe I lied." I said before I felt something soft smack me in the back of my head and already knew it was my pillow. I turned in my chair to look at her as she crossed her arms and glared at me. I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

"Fine. Then stay in this stuffed up apartment by yourself." She said and rose to her feet, flipping that beautiful black hair over her shoulders before she looked to me once again. "Good luck with trying to get any." She said and I chuckled as my smirk turned into a grin. I crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned back in my chair.

"I don't need luck Kurenai." I said back as she walked towards me. "I'll just go out and pick one." And she rolled her eyes.

"Please Anko. You don't have that much game." She said and stopped in front of me. "Come on. It'll be fun and I'm sure you'll be able to pick up a nice girl. I'll even say nice things about you to her." she said and I rolled my eyes as I used my feet to push my chair towards her. I gripped her hips and pulled her to me. Her scent smacked into me like a twister of Jasmine and I inhaled deep as I looked up at her. She stared down at me with her arms still cross.

"Forget the club Kurenai. I know you want to stay here with me. We could do some freaky things you never heard of. I'll have you _addicted_." I made sure to purr the last part as her face turned red to match her eyes. She slapped my hands off her hips and shoved me in my shoulders as I laughed. The force she had used to push me made my chair roll back.

"That's not funny Anko! You're always teasing me." She said and crossed her arms with a sigh. "Well we're leaving around 7 so if you want to come be ready." She said and I sighed as I leaned back in my chair once again, watching her walk towards my door. Her hips swaying ever so gentle and I bit my lip. She was so hot.

"I'm not coming." I said and looked away from her as she glanced over her shoulder with a sigh.

"Suit yourself then Anko. I'm telling you you're missing out." She said and walked out my room. I wanted her go before I turned back towards my desk. There lied a small device. The wires sticking out in all different colors. I leaned down towards it as I began to put it back together. To say I was good at putting things back together and fixing them was another understatement. So would saying Kurenai was the only person to take a good picture of me was too. She seemed to love taking pictures of me. I actually once asked why and she simply said I was her favorite subject. That made me feel great! I loved being called a subject. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

I'm guessing she had seen my reaction because she laughed and tried to fix herself by saying. _"I didn't mean it like that but Anko when I'm developing the pictures I take of you…you're just so beautiful in them, not like your not out of them but there is something about your eyes that tell a different story then your actual face expression when you look at my camera. It's breath taking."_

I had blushed for the first time in my life. No one had ever said anything like that to me in my life and I'm thinking that's why I had started to develop such strong feelings for her. Not like the attraction wasn't there before. I just didn't notice it until that day. She would show me the pictures that she thought was so 'breath taking' but I saw nothing special in them and it made me feel even more embarrassed that she did.

It wasn't long for the doorbell ring to sound and in came Asuma. I rolled my eyes as I sat on the counter top with a bag of chocolate chips in between my legs. He stood in the door way as he waited for Kurenai to finish up. "Hey Anko." He said with a smirk and a cigarette in between his lips. I put a handful of little chocolate chips in my mouth.

"No smoking inside the apartment." Was my only reply to him and he rolled his eyes as he put it out. I was a chain smoker when we moved in together and she wasn't having it. Said if we were going to live together that I was only to smoke outside. She didn't want the place smelling like her boyfriend's place.

"You know Anko every time that we happen to meet, you're always eating something." He said as he put his hands in his pockets and stepped closer to me. My eyes narrowed.

"What's your point?" I asked.

"Well don't you ever stop? I mean do you care about what you look like at all? Now wonder you're all alone. You're getting wide." He said with a chuckle and I let out a growl as I tossed the chocolates off my lap and stood up. "Maybe you should just stop eating all together. But I guess not even that could make you look as good as my Kurenai." He said.

"Fuck you Asuma." I hissed at him threw my teeth. Did I already mention how much I hated this guy?

"Stop Asuma." Kurenai said as she stepped into the room just in time to stop her boyfriend from getting the beating of his life. "Why are you always so mean to Anko?" She asked while pushing him towards the door. "Go wait in the car. I'll be out." She as he opened the door.

"Well don't keep me waiting. You know how I hate to wait Kurenai." He said before he walked out and I unclenched my fist as my jaw relaxed. She turned towards me with a small smile before walking over to me and here is where she would stick up for him. Telling me that he didn't mean it and was only teasing me.

"You know he didn't mean that." She said as she put her hands on my shoulder. See what I mean. Always looking out for her charming loser of a boyfriend. "He was just joking with you. He knows he can get under your skin because you let him." She said with a shake of her head and I pulled my eyes from the ground to meet hers. "You know your beautiful Anko and don't let anyone tell you other wise." She said and I stared at her as I felt my cheeks begin to burn. There was no doubt in my mind that they were now a light shade of pink. It was when she said things like that to me that I was at a loss of words.

"Yeah whatever." I mumbled and slapped her hands away gentle as I began to walk away. Towards my room were I would spend the rest of my night alone. "Have a good time." I said and waved over my shoulder towards her. She said nothing but I could feel her eyes on me until I closed my door. It wasn't long after that did I hear the front door close as well. I sighed and rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hands as I leaned against the door before I walked over to my bed and threw myself down on it. I let out another sigh as I relaxed and looked up towards my desk before getting back up and taking a shower before putting myself to sleep for the night.

A couple of hours I was awakened by something flopping down on my bed and I didn't have to turn over to know that it was Kurenai and by the manner of her getting in bed she was drunk. She groaned before getting under the blankets and I sighed as I closed my eyes for a moment. She probably thought she was in her own bed. When she comes home drunk for some reason she always gets our bedrooms confused and I have to admit on some mornings I found myself under her sheets.

"Anko." She whispered my name as she rapped her arm around me and my eyes shot open as I let out a breath. She let out a breath against my ear as she pressed herself against me and the smell of alcohol filled my nostrils. Yup. She was drunk. Very drunk. "You're so warm. It's cold outside." She said and snuggled against me. Her bare legs rubbed against my own and I let out another breath.

"Well it's winter Kurenai. I imagine that it would be. Now go to sleep." I said and pulled myself from her and towards my wall. She groaned again and her arm around my waist held me tighter as she moved to be up against me. "Come on Kurenai move over I need my space." I said as I sat up to look at her. She smiled up at me. Her black hair spilling out over my pillows and her red eyes seemed to have shined off of the street light coming in from outside. She was still in the shirt she had been in when she left but had taken off her pants. She was beautiful. "Kurenai." I sighed and looked away from her.

She giggled and sat up rapping her arms around my neck she pulled me back down. "Come on Anko. Keep me warm." She said in my ear and I pushed her over as I turned my back to her once again. And she thought I was a tease. She rapped her arms around me again and this time I let her as she got quiet and stopped moving. I thought she fell asleep as she breathed on my ear threw her mouth. I shivered and closed my eyes tightly. She was making this hard. She had no idea what she did to me. I then tried to go back to sleep and ignore her presence from behind me.

And that was going well until I felt her place a small kiss below my ear and my eyes opened again as I gripped my pillow. I had thought I imagined it until I felt her place another a little bit lower and her hand ran over my stomach slowly before she ran her tongue down my neck. I closed my eyes tightly. "Kurenai." I said warningly and she began open mouth kisses. "Stop it." I said as I turned to look over my shoulder at her.

"Come on Anko. It'll be fun. You know I been with a girl before." She said and I felt my eyebrows come together as I laid on my back and she stared down at me as she supported herself on her elbow. Her hand went under my shirt and her finger tips brush my skin causing me to get Goosebumps. "I know how good it is." She purred and smiled before she leaned down towards my face. "With you being gay and all you can't lay here and tell me you never thought about screwing me." she said and my face turned red and I quickly pulled her hand from my shirt.

"No I haven't Kurenai." I said and was lying threw my teeth. "Now stop touching me or get out." I said and she only giggled as she laid back down and I was the one to stare down at her. She brought her hand up to cup my face and stroke it with her thumb.

"Come on Anko I was joking with you. I'm sorry." She said and brought her thumb down to run along my lower lip. It took every thing I had not to suck it into my mouth. She let out a small moan and wiggled her body against my bed in a way that screamed horny. "Your lips are so plum Anko and soft. I wonder what it would be like to kiss them." She said and removed her hand from my face to suck her finger into her mouth herself.

"Well you can keep wondering because you'll never know." I smirked and eyed her. "Not in that state anyways." I said and she giggled again as she removed her finger from her mouth. It glistened as she ran it down her chest, cross her collar bone and I watched until she got to her breast were she pulled her hand back to rest it on the bed next to her head.

"Then in what kind of state?" she asked.

"Sober." I mumbled and laid back down. She cuddled back up to me with a giggle and I sighed as I rolled my eyes.

"Sober? I am sober. So sober that I…I'm so sober that I'm not sober." She laughed

"That doesn't make any sense." I said and felt my eyebrows come together and she laughed again. I sighed and closed my eyes. She moved her head into my neck and I heard her inhale. I opened my eyes slowly to stare at my wall. She let out a small moan and her hand began to move around my body again. Why was she doing this to me? I was so tempted to just let it happen. She always came onto me when we went out and she was drunk but she never tried anything like this when we'd get home, maybe try to peek down my shirt and grab my butt but nothing more.

And now here she was filling me up threw my shirt while sucking on my neck again and moaning softly in my ear. I heard myself let out a soft moan which was a bad idea as she took it as a sign for her to continue. She pulled on my shoulder and turned me onto my back before kissing me hard on the lips.

My eyes opened as her soft lips moved against my own and her hand went back up my shirt. I let out a soft moan as her tongue invaded my mouth and she deepened the kiss while titling her head and shifting one of her legs in between my own. I kissed her back just as hard as I leaned up towards her trying to ignore the taste of alcohol in her mouth as I bit on her lip and brought my hands up to her butt to pull her down towards me.

"Anko." She moaned as we pulled back and she kissed me down my jaw to suck on my neck and grind her hips against my leg. I bit my lips as I felt her leg push into my already heated center. "I want you." She whispered into my ear and I let out a moan. But then again I had to remember that she was drunk and she was a horny drunk. She'd hump a poll if it met her getting some. So I had to stop this before it ruined our very good friendship.

I gave her butt one last squeeze to keep it in my memory before pushing her up. She looked down at me and I leaned up to kiss her softly before getting up and taking her hands. "Come on." I whispered to her and she smiled before she got up from the bed as well. She rapped her arms around me and kissed me again and moaned softly. "Come." I said and stepped back from her. She followed after me willingly as I held her hand.

"Where we going?" She asked form behind me and I opened her bed room door before turning around to face her. I pulled her towards me before releasing her hand and cupping her face with both hands. I might as well get what I can out of it. I kissed her softly and she gripped my wrist running her thumbs over them softly as we kissed before I stepped back but kept her with me to keep our lips together before turning her around and her legs hit into her bed before I pulled back for her. I looked over her face.

This was probably the last time I'd see her like this. I shoved her back on the bed and she sat up on her elbows as she looked up at me and I frowned. "Go to sleep Kurenai." I whispered and she frowned up at me before I moved back towards the door and closed it. I went back to my own room…and masturbated.

**Well that was the first chapter. Thanks for reading. I hope you leave a review telling me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter. This is my first time writing in a first person point of view so I was pretty nervous when I posted it up. I'm sorry if the characters seem a bit ooc but it's hard to write it when their in such a different setting then the actual show but I'll try to do my best! And if you don't like it you don't have to read it. That's fine but those of you who do like it please enjoy Chapter two!**

**Chapter 2**

**Kurenai's P.O.V**

I woke up that morning with a hangover. I wasn't really surprised about that but what did surprise me was that I was in my own bed and not Asuma's. I thought for sure he would take me home with him and screw my brains out. But I guess that wasn't the case last night. Maybe I was too drunk. I sighed as I got up from the bed and walked out towards the kitchen where what smelled like pancakes was being cooked and without a doubt there was Anko at the stove.

"Morning Anko." I said and sat down at the table. She waved over her shoulder at me and I sighed as I rested my head on the table. "Man I feel like crap." I mumbled and she moved to the fridge and pulled out a nice cold bottle of water. She sat it in front of me.

"I imagine you would." She mumbled and I looked up at her. I frowned. I knew that look. She was clearly upset about something. See Anko had a lot of different face expressions that told me exactly what mood she was in. The look on her face now met she was upset about something. She always had this frown on her face and man did I hate that frown. I just hated knowing that something was bothering her. When she was in a good mood she'd tease me about something with this child like grin which was annoying but kind of cute and when she was in an o.k. mood she would just lay around the house.

She moved back over to the stove and I watched her. I remember once taking a picture of her when she was in one of theses moods. It came out perfect though I hate to see her like this. The pictures I take of her always come out perfect. So much emotions and it was overwhelming sometimes. She was overwhelming sometimes. I sighed and closed my eyes. I guess I should attempt to find out what's wrong with her. You see when she's in this mood she doesn't like to take to anyone about anything even if it was about the weather.

"Anko what's wrong?" I asked and opened my eyes to see her reaction. I wasn't surprised when she didn't even spare me a glance.

"Nothing. Why do you always have to think there is something wrong with me?" she snapped and I sighed as I began to rub my temple. I should have expected that as well. So snappy. She was always snapping at me when she was like this as if I was the cause of all her problems. At least when she was in this mood in front of others she'd actually give them some calm and cool answer. But not with me. With me I had to get the smart remark or the cold shoulder. I let out another sigh as I opened the bottle and began to down it. I sighed when I was done and placed it back down o the table.

"Alright Anko." I said and rose to my feet putting the lid back on the bottle. I looked to her. "I'm not in the mood to deal with your moody attitude. My throat burns, my head hurts and my eyes are dry. So don't tell me if you don't want. At the moment I could care less." I said and moved towards the door. "I have to get ready for class." I mumbled and ran my fingers through my dark messy air.

"It's Saturday." She said matter-of-factly from behind me. "You don't have class hence the reason why you got drunk last night." She said and I rolled my eyes at the edge of irrigation I could hear in her voice. I turned around to face her as she placed the pancakes on the table. "Eat." She said and looked up at me for the first time that morning and I glanced to the pancakes. I looked up at her. Anko had a way of really confusing me! One minute she was angry with me for no reason and the next she was making me breakfest and it was always like that with her. She was without a doubt the most stangest person I had ever met.

"Those are for me?" I asked and she nodded her head as she whipped her hands on the sides of her pants leaving white finger prints behind. I'm guessing from the pancake mix. I looked up at her and then the pancakes and then up at her again to see a perfectly raised eyebrow as she waited for me to it back down. I cleared my throat. "Thank you Anko." I said and turned more towards her and I saw her eyes flash of a different emotion before she looked away from me and I sat back down. "Did you make some for yourself?" I asked as she stood there, glancing around the room while still frowning. She shook her head.

"I'm not hungry." She said and looked back to me.

"You're always hungry." I laughed and she rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh as she began to walk out the room. "Aw come on Anko I was joking." I said and quickly got up to go after her. I guess I should have known better to joke about how much she eats when she's in this kind of mood and with what Asuma said last night she probably is thinking she eats too much. Anko really did know how to put it away but she always kept her body in shape and if you can do that you have the right to eat as much as you want in my book.

"Leave me alone Kurenai." She said as I followed her into her room. I stopped at seeing her putting on her boots. Now where was she going?

"I didn't mean it Anko." I said and walked over to her before I stepped on something. I looked down to see the blue jeans I had on last night. I raised an eyebrow. "Why are my pants in here?" I asked as I picked them up. When she didn't answer right away I looked back to her and watched as she finished putting on her boots. Thinking that she might not have heard me I was ready to repeat my question until she opened her mouth to speak.

"You took them off in here last night before getting in my bed. What's new? I'm going out." she for some reason was quick to change the subject and I let her with a shrug of my shoulders. It was no secret that I ended up in bed with Anko every once in a while. But why did I wake up in my own bed? "I promised Naruto I would meet him at the café." She finished pulling me out of my thoughts. I leaned against her wooden desk and watching her move around her room, clearly looking for something. "And Asuma called this morning." She mumbled with a shake of her head before her eyes fell to the chair and I looked at it as well to see a tank jacket resting on the seat. She sighed as she grabbed it and put it on. I guess thar's what she was looking for. "Wants you to call him back." She mumble and put a cigarette in her mouth.

She moved to walk pass me and I grabbed her arm. "Anko." I said softly and her brown eyes looked up to meet my crimson. "I really didn't mean it okay? You don't eat too much at all. And you're not fat." I said with a shake of my head. Her head dropped and she nodded with a frown. I slowly let my hand run down her arm before letting her go. "Have a good time." I said wit a nod

"Whatever." She sighed and walked out of the apartment. I sighed and leaned against her door frame. I truly did not understand that girl. Six months living with her and I only knew so much about her. Like she was a party animal, she ate all the time and she was gay. As well as very handy with electronics around the apartment. I wouldn't know what to do without her. She was easily ticked off as well and clearly hated my boyfriend which was understandable. He could be a real jerk but that wasn't a good enough reason for her to be so mad at me all the time.

I sighed as I made my way back into the kitchen. I looked to the table where the pancakes were and smiled softly as I sat down. Anko always was a good cook and if any one of us was too cook a big meal it was her while I just gave her the things she needed and tried to stay out her away. As I began to eat my mind began to wonder and I began to think about last night. Last night was wild. The club was on fire and I could remember wanting Anko to be there but then I must have got drunk cause I didn't really remember a thing after.

A memory shot back to me like a flash flood. All my movement stopped as I took in the memory of me sucking on Anko's neck like a vampire while filling her up something furious. I felt my face burn hot as I remembered how horny I was and how much I wanted her to screw me. I swallowed the milk down hard and with my now shaking hand placed it on the table slowly. I stared at my plate.

Was this the reason Anko was so mad at me? Was it because I had come on to her so strong? I mean I was really trying to get her to fuck me last night. And in her eyes I knew she wanted too but the goodness in her heart must have stopped her from taking me. I shivered at the thought. Anko was one for bring the girls home and making them scream all night long. I could just imagine what she was doing to them to make them all scream out in nothing but pleasure. She wasn't known as the Player of Konoha for nothing. I could sometimes imagine it being me. We all know Asuma never makes me scream. Though I think of myself as a nonscreamer it wouldn't hurt if he tried a little to get more out of me other then a moan here and there.

I groaned as my thoughts went back to Anko. I could just imagine how she must have been feeling now. I was really coming on strong too and I closed my eyes as I tried to remember more and could only remember me humping her leg like a male dog on top of his bitch. I groaned again and rubbed my eyes before I remembered being lead down the dark hall by Anko towards my room and then her tossing me down on it.

_"Go to sleep Kurenai"_ Was what she had said before walking out my room and closing the door behind her. Then I crawled up into my bed without a second thought and went right to bed like she had told me. Not remembering a thing the next morning. I was such an idiot for leading her on like that last night if I was her I would be mad at me too. I sighed as I got up and moved towards my bed room. And she didn't even take advantage of me. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Was I not her type? Is that why she did nothing or was she just being a good friend?

We're going to go with the just being a good friend one. Anko did always seem to take care of me when I was drunk. She'd tease me about it the next morning though and tell me all the things I would say about her like how hot she is and how much I said I wanted to get in her pants. I never believed her. Until now. Maybe I did come on to her strong when I was drunk. I sighed and laid back on my bed.

* * *

Anko didn't come home until the next morning. She had walked in with bags. I guess she was out going grocery shopping. I spent half the night pacing in front of the front door and sleeping on and off on the sofa, waiting for her to come home. I jumped for the sofa and watched her cross the hall and into the kitchen. I threw my legs off the side of the sofa and stepped on to the soft carpet with my bare feet and walked towards the kitchen. I leaned against the door frame a crossed my arms as I watched her put the things away, waiting for her to notice me. When she didn't even look my way I cleared my throat and spoke.

"I slept on the sofa last night.' I said and she stopped what she was doing to look at me with a small box of rice in her mouth and two other boxes in her hands. When one of us slept on the couch it met that we was worried about something. Let it be worried about one another or school or relationships. It was something we had in common.

She nodded her head as she took the box out her mouth. "It's winter Kurenai. You'll get a cold if you sleep on the sofa with no socks on." She said and I glanced down at my red painted toes before looking back up at her to see her now in the fridge.

"Really Anko? That's all I get? I was worried about you!" I said as I moved around the table to stand behind her. My anger building in the pit of my stomach. "I called you all night and you ignored all of them and then I spent half the night pacing in front of the front door!" I snapped as she closed the fridge and stood up to turn around and face me with a frown.

"Well Kurenai I don't remember asking you to do any of that and the last time I checked you wasn't my mother I can stay out as long as I want!" she snapped back at me leaning towards my face and I had learned a while ago that this was her line of defense. She was already about to bring her walls up now. She often leaned into someone when fighting to get them to step back a little or step off completely. But since I knew this I did neither and instead stepped forward causing her to step back. Anko was the type of person who didn't like it when people were close in her face especially me for some reason.

"You could have called Anko!" I shot back as she stepped back. Her left eyebrow twitching slightly as I stepped towards her now trapping her against the fridge. I knew just what to do to make her back down and back down _quick_. "I was worried about you and you come in here acting like this! Acting as if you didn't storm off with this stick up you're ass to make me feel bad and worried sick about you!" I yelled and her face hardened as she seemed to hold herself taller and that was a sign that she wasn't going to give up this fight just yet.

"Maybe it was because you did do something wrong Kurenai! When will you stop thinking about yourself and open you eyes to the hurtful shit you put me through!" she snapped back and quickly tensed towards me as her fist balled and her arms tensed while rising slightly. I stepped back in fear that she might hit me. She was now _flinching_ at me. This was the only thing that would get _me_ to back off even if I wasn't thinking of doing it. I never liked to get physical with anyone and she knew that.

But her words are what struck me off. Hurtful? What was she talking about now? "What the hell are you talking about!" I asked and my eyes searched her light brown ones before they softened and she let out a breath. She brushed pass me rather rudely as she made her way to the table and began to pull things out the bags and sit then down on the table. More like slam then down on the table. "Answer me Anko!" I said as I watche her.

"I don't have to tell you anything." She said with a shake of her head and her voice took on a softer note which helped my body to relax as I stared at her back. "Just forget about it. You wouldn't understand. You never do. Don't you have something better to do then bug me about stupid things?" she asked with her head still down towards the table and I stared at her as I crossed my arms. I took a deep breath and released it to relax myself quicker.

"No." I mumbled and looked back to her. She was still turned with her back to me. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry." I mumbled the first words of apology and I heard her stop her movements causing me to open my eyes and stare at her back that was still facing me though she was no longer taking things out of bags. she was now just staring down at the table. I titled to the side trying to get a better look at her face to see her expression. The most I got was the corner of her lips. It was clear she was still frowning. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that but Anko you had me so worried last night. You were gone all day and you didn't even call. I was so freaked that something might have happened to you." I said and frowned my ownself with a shake of my head before I looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry to because your right. I should have called." I looked up at her as she turned half away to look at me. She sighed and shrugged her shoulder. "Naruto and I ran into Kakashi and Genma yesterday and we went back to his place and got _baked_." she said with a chuckle and I rolled my eyes. "I mean I was so high I didn't know up from down let alone the phone number to my own apartment." She said and began to go through another bag. "I knew you was going to be pissed so I brought you some of these." She said and pulled out a box of pocky. She smiled softly at me as I let out a small gasp. I loved pocky… "I also knew that we might end up fighting. I had some pint up anger but I had no right to take it out on you." She said and I stared at the box before nodding my head. I barely heard what she just said. She chuckled softly. My face must have showed my need for the candy. "Here." She tossed me the box and I quickly caught it.

"Thank you so much Anko." I said. The arguement we had just moments ago long forgotten as I looked at the small box of candy before looking at her. She was once again staring at the bag on the table with a soft smile and then I remembered the night before and my hands dropped to my sides. "Anko." I said and looked up at her as her eyes moved up to meet mine. "About the other night." I whispered and her face dropped completely. She didn't look angry just...scared. I didn't know what reason she had to be scared for. I'm the only that made a complete fool of myself. "I-" she was quick to cut my apology short.

"It's cool." She chuckled with her child like grin but this time it didn't reach her eyes and I frowned as she opened them to look at me once again. "It was nothing new you know. It was just a little over the top but the past is the past. Let it go." She chuckled with a small shrug before she began to walk away.

The face expression she had when she tossed me in my own bed was that of hurt, rage… _lust_, enter conflict and other emotions I couldn't even name. They just rushed threw her eyes so quickly as she looked down at me and her appearance became clearer in my mind the more i thought about it. The more I replayed the scene. I spent all night seeing that same expression over and over again.

_"Go to sleep Kurenai" _

I shivered as her words echoed in my head and before I knew it I had went over to her as she walked away and gripped her wrist tightly. She stumbled back before turning around to face me. "Kurenai what's your problem?" she asked with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"Thank you." I whispered and my grip on her tightened. "It must be so hard for you to deal with me like that and I'm so sorry Anko. You probably think I'm just a tease or whatever and I don't mean to be." I said again with a shake of my head. I could barely look at her as a matter of fact I wasn't. I was now staring at her black shirt with some silly cartoon on it. She was such a child.

I was brought out of my thought about her childish behavior when I felt her hand brush my chin before running up my jaw to move up and cup my face and then push my head up to look at her. "Kurenai as your friend it's my job to take care of you and you to take care of me when need be. But don't ever think that your a burden to Me." she said I searched her eyes seeing some kind of emotion in them that I couldn't name. And then fear entered them before she quickly looked down. What was so so afraid of all of a sudden? I didn't get the chance to ask her as her hand dropped from my chin to take my hand that was gripping her wrist and she gentle took it off to hold.

"Anko." I whispered and she smiled again, glancing up only for a moment to make brief eye contact as she released my hand next. Her smile was quick to turn into a smirk as she began to walk down the hall and remove her shoes at the same time and all I could do was watch her go. Why did I have such a good friend like her?

She waved over her shoulder at me. "Maybe tonight we can hit the clubs. I promised the boys I would do something with them tonight but…" she grinned as she turned to look at me. "I feel like hanging out with you tonight so you should come and we can burn up the floor like we always do." She said and I smiled softly as I nodded my head mutely. "Cool." She nodded and continued towards her room.

I let out a breath as I stood there. I looked down at the pocky in my hand and a small smile came to my lips as I turned my back and moved towards my own room. I felt better now that I had that talk with Anko. She didn't seem mad at me anymore and maybe she felt better that we had that talk too. I closed my bed room door and flopped down on the cold made bed before let out a sigh as I stared at my ceiling. I looked to the box again before opening it and pulling out one of the chocolate sticks. I put it in my mouth and began to suck before a small smile came to my lips and I closed my eyes with another happy sigh. I loved pocky…

**There was chapter two. I hoped you liked it =) Reviews are always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Anko's P.O.V**

I leaned back on my door with my palms to my eyes and my teeth clenched. I let out a breath and moved to sit down against it. Why did she always have to make it so hard to dislike her? She would come on to me and apologize in the sweetest way. I just couldn't stand it and it took everything in my being to stop from pulling her into my arms and kissing her beautiful blood red lips off.

Ah her lips.

And fighting with her always seems to work me up. She's lucky I didn't throw her down on that table and take her there or throw her up against the fridge and screw her there. I let out a breath and shook my head to try and get the dirty thoughts out of my head. I wanted her so bad and she would never understand how hard it is to keep myself from just jumping on her. Or maybe she did understand?

_"It must be so hard for you to deal with me like that and I'm so sorry Anko. You probably think I'm just a tease or whatever and I don't mean to be." _

I removed my hands from my eyes to now stare at my carpet and rest my arms on the top of my knees. I frowned and let out a breath before I stood up and moved over to my bed. I laid down on it softly and let out another breath as I stared ahead before reaching under my pillow and pulling out a little black book. My little black book of thoughts. Mainly my thoughts about Kurenai and what she puts me through…and a lot of things that I wanted to do to her… _A lot_ of things… Anyways she was to never read this book though sometimes she tried. I'd never let her. I'd probably cut off my own hand before allowing her to even touch it.

I'd write things that she would say that day that gets me thinking about her more then a friend but an a sexual way or if I was already horny then I'd write something about wondering what it would be like to eat her out. Was she shy about it or bold? What did she taste like and how fast she would come. Things like that..._a lot _of things like that.

Sick. I know but I couldn't help it. All these dirty thoughts had to go somewhere right? I barely looked at what I wrote in the past anyways. I'd just write and then it went right back under my pillow or in my pocket if I was writing in a place other then my room. Somewhere where Kurenai couldn't find it and read it. If she ever did I would probably move out and then kill myself by jumping onto the train tracks right before the train. That's right. I had it all thought out. My own suicide.

I chuckled and shook my head as I adjusted the pin in my left hand before I began to write that little thought down as well. Why not? I could read it right from the book as I got ready to die. I sighed and closed the book when I was done before I laid my head down. What if I was too kill myself? Would she miss me? Would she cry for me? I highly doubt it. After all she had that lovely boyfriend to spend all her time with.

My eyes lowered until I closed them completely and let out a small groan. I was so tired. So getting high with Kakashi and them wasn't the best thing to do but it sure did get my thoughts off of Kurenai for the night. My body relaxed and I felt sleep starting to take over. Well taking a nap now couldn't hurt right? After all I had a long night ahead of me and I needed my self control to be strong to get through the whole night. Especially if I was going to be dancing with Kurenai.

* * *

Later that night we got to the club and had a couple of drinks as we laughed and talked to one another. It was nice without Asuma around. I was a little surprised when she didn't invite him along but that doesn't mean I wasn't happy. What didn't surprise me was when she leaned over into my ear and asked me if I wanted to dance. I said yeah and we made are way to the dance floor. We always got a little hot and bothered... well me anyways.

"So why didn't you bring along that oh so charming boyfriend of yours?" I asked into her ear and her shampoo filled my nose, washing over all of my senses. I got Goosebumps up my arms and released a small shiver as I put my hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around my neck with a small chuckle.

"Well I know you don't like him Anko, and you invited me out. I didn't want to ruin it by bring him along." She said with a roll of her eyes and I let a small smirk come to my lips as I nodded my head but becoming aware of the fact that she was starting to grind her hips against me. I kept my eyes locked with hers as she smirked at me before leaning forward. Her cheek brushing along mine before she rested her head on my shoulder. I bit my lower lip as I allowed my eyes to close, enojoying the feel on her body brushing against mine. Her breath along my shoulder, her breast against my own and the sway of her hips against me.

We was silent after that letting the music take us as we moved together and picked up it's pace and our grinding picked up right with it. I bit my lip as my hands moved down to her butt and pulled her into me. I heard her let out a gasp next to my ear and I felt it burn and knew it was turning red. I rolled my eyes softly and tried to stop the groan that was working its way up my throat as she rocked her crotch against my own and I was hot. I was so turned on and we had just got started.

And it didn't stop there. She turned around in my arms to press her back to me. Her butt began to rub against my crotch in all the right places and this time I did let out a groan as she gripped the back of my neck and pulled me closer as she began to pant and I put my head down into her neck and inhale deep. I pressed my mouth to her neck but tried not to suck on it as I breathed through my mouth making it wet and hot. She didn't seem to mind.

It was probably because she was to busy trying to join her butt and my crotch together. Was she really trying to make me fuck her? Did she want me to drag her into the bathroom and have my way with her because that's what it felt like. I felt her hand cover over top of my hand that was on her stomach. she laced our fingers together and then slowly dragged my hand down to the exposed skin in between her tank top and hip hugger jeans before she pressed my hand tightly to her and shoved just the tips of my fingers down her pants. She put her head back and rested it on my shoulder. Her red eyes locked with mine.

Dear God...

I wasn't going to make it. I couldn't handle this! My heart was beating a mile per minute and it was hard to catch my breath. I felt the sweat roll down my back as her own heated back pressed against my chest. Her butt still grinding on my crotch harder if possible and I opened my legs just a little more just to feel more of it before I unconsciously bucked my hips into her roughly. I closed my eyes tightly and bit my lip hoping that she didn't notice but the gasp she released when I did it told me that she had.

"Anko." She groaned my name and my eyes fluttered shut. I couldn't handle this...

"Don't say my name like that." I said and opened my eyes to look at her. She looked to me as well.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I'm so horny I just want to fuck you right now. Right here." I said and I swear I saw her eyes darken as she stared at swallowed hard before her lips parted. I licked my own lips. "So don't tease me like that. I just might do it with or without your consent." I said and I was telling the truth. If this song goes on any longer I'm was going to drag her off to the back ally and have my way with her against the brick wall right next to the hobo and the trash. Heck. I would take her right here in the middle of the dance floor.

And then the song was over. I was the first to pull away as I released her hand. She turned around to face me and I smiled to her. She looked a bit dazed and confused, lost almost. Must have been from what I just said. "Let's go get some more drinks." I said but all she did was stare at me so I walked off without her. I sighed as I sat back down at our little round table and it wasn't long before she came to take her seat across from me. She smiled softly and I returned it. Her cheeks were a bit flushed and her eyes appeared to be glazed over. "You alright?" I asked with a raised eyebrow but I knew that look. She was horny.

"I'm fine. Are you alright?" she asked in return almost mocking me as she chuckled softly. "You had said you was horny. You thinking of taking any of these girls home?" she asked and glanced around the room. I glanced around as well before looking back to her quickly. Her eyes still wondered the room so I took the time to let my glaze ran down her chest. She had on a blood red V shirt that let me get a nice view of her cleavage and I felt my throat go dry before looking up at her and my cheeks burned on fire at seeing her staring at me. She had caught me and she had a smug look on her face as I blushed before she looked away again.

"You're the only one I want to take home Kurenai and you know it." I said and let a small smirk come to my lips as I watched her, leaning my elbows on the small table. I couldn't let her know I was embarrassed about being caught. I had to play it cool.

"Yeah I know." She sighed with a small smirk of her own before she looked at me. "I can't blame you Anko. I'm hot." She said and flipped her hair over her shoulder and I nodded as I eyed her openly this time. "Don't look at me like that though." She said and I looked back to her face to see her blushing slightly and looking a bit shy. "Aren't you embarrassed from getting caught before?" She asked and I through my head back to laugh before I looked to her with a grin.

"Nope. I have no shame and besides you said so yourself you're hot why do I have to be embarrass for admiring your beauty?" I asked and she opened her mouth to say something before she closed it once more and her blush increased before she looked away from me and I chuckled knowing that I had won that one. Her eyes shifted upwards and a look over came her face. I couldn't tell if it was a bad look or not so I looked over my shoulder to see what she was looking at.

I frowned at seeing Asuma walking towards us. On the upside he had Kakashi with him. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I watched him grin to Kurenai who had got up from her seat to hug and kiss her boyfriend. I frowned slightly. This night was going so well too and now it just came down in flames. Maybe I should have took my chances and dragged her to the bathroom. Consequences be fucked. Well I guess it was too late for that now huh? I sighed and looked to my empty glass before looking around the room at the people. It looked like I was taking one of these girls home.

"What's up Anko?" I looked to Kakashi who was standing next to me with his hands in his pockets as relaxed as ever and I gave him a nod before I rose to my feet.

"I'm going to get another drink." I said and he nodded his head before I looked to Kurenai who was now sitting in Asuma's lap as he whispered things in her ear that made her giggle and slap his arm playfully while he ran his hand up her thigh. It made me sick. She must have felt my eyes because her red eyes snapped up to meet mine. "I'm going to go get another drink. Want one?" I asked not even sparing Asuma a glance though I felt his eyes on me. She nodded her head with a smile and I began to walk away.

"Thanks Anko!" I heard her yell over the music and I waved over my shoulder with a roll of my eyes as I pushed through the people. I didn't even glance back until I got to the bar where I sat down on one of the stools next to a girl with long light blonde hair. It almost looked bleach. I eyed her as I sat down. She had on a dark purple tank top and a tight dark purple mini skirt showing off her creamy white legs that were crossed. Who wears mini skirts in the middle of winter? I shook my head. I had other things to think about. Like how hot she looked in that mini skirt.

Elegant was the first thing that came to my mind as I eyed the way she sat before I looked to the bartender who had stopped in front of me. "Two more." I said as I held up my glass and he nodded his head before he hurried off to get my drinks when I glanced back to the girl she was already looking at me probably surprised that I was sitting so close to her. She smiled when she noticed that I had caught her staring and I flashed her with a smirk. "Hi." I said with a small nod.

"Hi." She chuckled back and her small smile turned into a larger one showing off her white perfect teeth.

"I'm Anko." I said as I put out my hand and she took it as she nodded her head looking me in the eyes for the first time.

"I'm Ino." She said and I was the one to nod my head as we stared at one another and at that moment I decide I was going to take her home and screw her brains out. I turned more towards her as I release her hand and she lowered it back to her lap.

"Are you new in town? I never seen you before." I said as I eyed her once more. She was cute and looked a bit younger then me. Almost young enough to still be in high school. Well if she was sitting in a bar she had to be older then 21 right? So I don't think I had to worry about getting it on with a minor. She nodded her head as a smirk came to her lips.

"Yeah. I am. I'm thinking of going to the Leaf University. I hear it's a good school." She said and I nodded my head.

"It is. I'm going there right now in my second year. It's a really good school." I said and she nodded her head before I heard the bartender clear his throat and I looked to him to see him holding out my drinks. I took them both and paid for them before I looked over to my table to see Kurenai all wrapped up in Asuma. I frowned slightly as I paid the bartender before looking back over and I must have been staring for a moment because I heard the blonde chuckle. I looked to her to see she was looking at the table as well.

"She's cute." She said and I raised an eyebrow before she looked to me. "The woman with black hair and red eyes is who you're looking at right?" She asked before she chuckled again and her smile grew. "Do you like her?" she asked and I shrugged my shoulders before glancing towards Kurenai and my annoyance and anger began to rise to the surface. Of course I liked Kurenai but I wasn't about to tell a total stranger that especially if I was planning on taking her to bed. "I'd date her." She said and my eyes snapped to her.

"You're gay?" I asked even though I already knew the answer with one glance at her and she looked to me with a smirk.

"And your not?" she asked and raised a perfect blonde eyebrow before she smirked. "I seen the way you was looking at me. I'm not blind." She said with a playful roll of her blue eyes and I smirked as I sipped my drink. I was defiantly taking her home.

"This was for her." I said and held up the second drink before I smirked and held it towards her instead. "But now it's for you.' I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders. She smirked as she took the drink from me.

"Thank you." She said before she sipped it. "I guess that makes me your main choice for the night." She said and eyed me. I felt a shiver run down my back from the look in her eyes and I let a devilish grin come to my lips. I was really starting to like this girl. She might end up being more fun then I thought. Much better then my other one night stands.

"Yeah." I replied and nodded my head. "That makes you my main choice for the night." I repeated her words and nodded my head and we locked eyes for a moment before she nodded her head as the song changed.

"Well from where I'm from the way you move on the dance floor reflexes how good you are in bed." She said and I raised an eyebrow. That was a bit strange but now that I thought of it, it was also kind of true. I was good on the dance floor and good in bed. My last one night stand wasn't all that good of a dancer and she wasn't any better in bed. I shook my head to remove her from my thoughts before sitting my drink down and standing up. She smiled before she took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

It wasn't long before she was grinding on me like Kurenai had not to long ago and let me tell you it as just as arousing. I was ready to take this little blonde into the bathroom and screw her in one of the stalls. Not like I wasn't thinking that with Kurenai but I had more self control with her. She was my friend after all and I didn't want to ruin our friendship but I didn't know this girl from jump so it was quite alright if I used her for my sexual needs and left her high and dry right?

Her body shimmied against my own and I clenched my teeth as I cupped her tight behind in both my hands. Right. I could use her and leave her high and dry. She clearly wanted it. She was basically dry humping me. I had to admit I was too. What can I say! I was horny from that hot dance with Kurenai and here this girl was doing the same thing. I was _defiantly_ taking her home tonight!

She gripped the back of my neck all of a sudden and I looked to her as she yanked my face down towards her own and before I knew it she had shoved her tongue down my throat. I sucked on it hard and felt a metal ball scrape up against my roof which only made me groan as I titled my head. I liked tongue rings.

**... Well that's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks again for the reviews. Oh and the whole thing about being good on the dance floor equals being good in bed well I made that up. I HIGHLY doubt that it's true. But after all this is a fanfiction so anything the writer says goes!...or something like that... anyways don't go asking me questions about it...I'm not any good at writing dance scenes anyways so this is likely to be the only chapter that involves any kind of dancing. Thanks for reading and don't forget reviews are always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Kurenai's P.O.V **

I watched in disgust yet amusement as Anko and some blonde chick sucked face on the dance floor. I had watched Anko go to the bar, order our drinks, introduce herself, and then give the girl _my_ drink! I tried to be discreet about it while I watched her the whole time, she seemed pretty upset when she walked off to the bar and I knew it had to because Asuma had showed up which I had nothing to do with! How was I supposed to know he was going to be here? I glanced to him as he talked to Kakashi now, completely ignoring me. It was clear he was only clinging to me when Anko was around to tick her off. Any other time he didn't show me much attention.

I let out a sigh and played with the melting ice cube that was in my empty glass. I had wished she would have at least brought the drink back before picking her victim for the night. I rose from my seat and grabbed my jacket. "I'm going home." I said as I leaned into Asuma's ear and he nodded his head but didn't even spare me a glance. I rolled my eyes as I put my jacket on before looking to Kakashi who was watching me. I smiled softly at the look of understanding in his eyes. I gave him a nod and he returned it. "Tell Anko I left." I said and he nodded his head.

"Take care of yourself Kurenai." He said as I walked pass him and I gave his arm a small tap to let him know that I had heard him. I pushed my way through the people and to the front door where the bouncer opened the door for me. I glanced back to Anko once more to see her still wrapped up in the blonde on the dance floor. Did she pay me that much attention when we danced? I shook my head as I walked out of the club and into the chilling air of the night. One thought crossed my mind as I did so.

She was defiantly bringing her home tonight.

* * *

Anko wasn't as loud as I thought she would be when she came in but like I had thought she had brought the blonde home with her. I could hear her unfamiliar laugh through out the apartment from my bed. I sighed and pulled my blanket over my head as I turned my IPod on and cranked it up so I wouldn't have to hear them screwing each other in the room down the hall. I could only imagine what it would be like if my room was right next to Anko's. It'd probably be a pain with how many girls she brings home.

It wasn't much later when it all of a sudden stopped. I was already half sleep so when the noise in the back round of my music suddenly stopped I fully wake up becoming aware of the odd silence. I removed my ear buds and sat up. It was indeed too quiet. I threw my blankets off me and opened my door. Anko usually went half the night with her girls. It was too soon for them to already be done. I walked down the short hall and stopped when I was in the living room just in time to see the blonde come running full speed out of Anko's room. Crying. I don't even think she knew I was standing there as she rushed out the front door. I frowned slightly.

"I-Ino wait!" I looked back towards Anko's room as she stumbled out of it tangled in her sheets as she tried to cover herself. Her hair was out and stopped a few inches below her shoulders, some came over her shoulders and the ends touched just below her collar bone. She let out a sighed and cussed under her breath as she stopped in the living room. Her eyes on the open door before they snapped to me and we stared at each other. I cleared my throat as I looked away from her and crossed my arms trying to ignore the fact that she was completely naked besides the thin sheet she was holding against her body.

"Trouble in paradise player?" I chuckle softly and looked up at her when she let out a scoff. She was looking to the door again with a frown and I frowned as well at seeing the look on her face. Anko was never one for caring about her one night stances but the look on her face was genuine concern as she stared at the open door.

"Shut up Kurenai." She whispered as she closed her eyes for a moment and I watched her wondering if she was thinking of going after the girl or not before I could ponder on it any longer her eyes had opened once more and she looked to me. "I thought you'd be at Asuma's getting it up the ass." She said as her eyes narrowed and I frowned as my own eyes narrowed. She was in one of her moods again. I felt my irritation with her start to rise before I took a deep breath and relaxed my suddenly tense body.

"It's late. I don't want to sit here and argue with you about stupid stuff." I said and shrugged my shoulders as I looked back to her and her face didn't change as she stared back at me. "I'm going back to bed. I'll see you in the morning and maybe then you can actually tell me what happened if you want to and I'll be a good friend and listen." I said before turning on my heel and walked back into my room where I closed my door and went back to bed.

The next morning I woke up from the sunlight beaming in on my face. I had forgotten to close my blinds the night before I sighed and got myself out of bed anyways. When I walked out my room I could hear the sound of the T.V. in the living room so I knew Anko was up which is exactly who I saw sitting on the sofa. She sat in the corner of the sofa with her feet pulled up. Her knees together as she rested a bowl of cereal on them. Her eyes glued to the T.V as I walked around the sofa and across her line of sight before sitting myself down in the middle of the sofa.

"Morning." I said as I looked to her.

"Mornin' " I had barely heard what she said as she had milk and cereal shoved in her mouth with the biggest spoon that we had. She was just like a child sometimes. I smiled softly. It was kind of cute. She had grey sweat pants on and a black beater. I must have been staring because she finally pulled her eyes away from the T.V to look at with a raised eyebrow. She swallowed hard to get the food down her throat before she sighed and her eyebrows went in as she asked: "What?"

"Nothing." I said with a shake of my head as I looked to the T.V to see what she was watching and it was silent for a moment before I remembered the girl rushing out our apartment last night. I looked back to Anko. "Hey what was up with that girl last night?" I asked and she looked to me with a raised eyebrow as she finished swallowing.

"Ino." She said before she began to drink her milk from her bowl. I raised an eyebrow not remembering asking for the girl's name. She sighed as she sat the empty bowl on the coffee table and sat back again while I watched her. "I don't know what her deal was." She mumbled with a shake of her head and I frowned.

"Anko." I said sternly and she looked to me as my head titled. I'm sure the look on my face let her know that I didn't believe her and she sighed. "Come on tell me what happened." I said and moved closer sitting towards her before I rubbed her shoulder. I raised an eyebrow when she leaned away from me putting most of her weight on the arm of the sofa. It was like I had her trapped which wasn't my intentions. I knew Anko didn't like close contact with anyone but with me it seemed different as if she really couldn't stand to be too close to me. Unless it was her that was getting close not the other way around. "You can tell me Anko. I promise I won't laugh." I said and she sighed before she looked to me.

"It's stupid." She mumbled and I watched as her cheeks began to turn a light pink. I wanted to smile at her embarrassment. This side of her she never showed much so when she did I was always happy. It was like she was opening up to me. A small smile came to my lips anyways and I brought my hand up to touch her necklace that was made out of rope with some kind of wooden knob on it. I had no idea why she wears it but it was interesting.

"You can tell me." I said again and looked up at her to see her blush had deepened and she was staring downwards. By the direction of her eyes I knew she was staring at my lips. "Anko." I said and she looked up to meet my eyes quickly. I looked away trying to push away my own embarrassment now. I hated it when she looked at me like that. Her eyes were so distant that I had no idea what she was thinking when she looked down my shirt or stared at my lips. I once caught her staring at my butt when I was bending over. I pretended like I didn't catch her.

These things didn't shock me. I knew she was gay and I knew she was attracted to me but the look on her face always seemed to be more then that. I didn't know what to do when I caught her staring. I looked back to her when she let out a sigh and shifted her feet a bit. She was now staring at her knees.

"Okay. I'll tell you what happened." She started and I shifted closer causing her to give me an uncomfortable glance before she quickly looked away. "So we came back here last night and everything and I was putting it on her you know…." She said and looked to me with a small smirk and I nodded for her to continue which she did as she looked back to her knees now picking at the fabric of her sweat pants. "And she was just starting to scream. When we started she didn't seem like a screamer but her second orgasm was fast approaching so she was letting them out." She said with a half smile and a nod as if she was recalling the memory. "And then…." She chuckled and shook her head.

"Then what?" I pressed on when I thought she was silent for too long. I leaned forward again getting more interested in the story then I wanted to be. It wasn't everyday that she told me exactly how she had sex with some girl. She licked her lips and smirked again as her eyes lowered some.

"She starts making this Ah- Ah- Ah sound you know like she's about to say my name before she closed her eyes. I was watching her you know, trying to get her to say it. I went faster and harder and then she screams at the top of her lungs 'Sakura!' and I'm thinking 'who the fuck is Sakura?' " she said and I covered my mouth as it fell open and stared at her wide eyed as she turned to me and genuinely laughed before she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "So I stop all movement and stare down at her. When she opened her eyes guess what I said?" she said and I let out a small laugh but stopped. I promised I wouldn't laugh even though she was.

"Who the fuck is Sakura?" I guessed as to what she said to the blonde and she nodded her head as she laughed once again before looking back to me.

"That's exactly what I said. Her big blue eyes got all wide and she stared at me in shock. I stared back before she began to apologize and then shoved me off the side of the bed! She got up, stepped on top of me and she was fully dressed before I could blink! She starts crying and telling me Sakura was her current girlfriend who she had just got in a fight with the night before." She said and looked to me once again.

"No." I whispered.

"Yes." She chuckled and nodded her head. "She's in a fucking relationship cheating on her girlfriend while yelling out her girlfriend's name in the heat of sex with another woman. That doesn't make any kind of sense to me." She said and shook her head before she sighed and looked back to the T.V. "I liked her too. I would have even considered to actually being in a relationship with her. You can see she's a keeper." She said as she flipped through the channels.

"Is that why you were so upset when she left last night?" I asked as I pulled my hand back to rest my head in the palm of my hand while my elbow still pressed into the back of the sofa and she let out a scoff though she never took her eyes for the T.V.

"I wasn't upset." She mumbled.

"Yes you were." I said and nodded my head. She glanced to me.

"No I wasn't Kurenai." She said and I let out a sigh as I rolled my eyes.

"Anko." I said and she looked to me. "You were upset last night. I know your moods so don't sit here and try to tell me that you weren't. It's alright if you were and it's alright if you liked that girl." I said with a shake of my head and she looked to me this time keeping her eyes on me. I stared back at her.

"I didn't like her that much." She mumbled.

"But you just told me you did." I said with a chuckle. Anko was always contradicting herself when she didn't want me to be right. "You just said 'I liked her too. I would have even considered to actually being in a relationship with her. You can see she's a keeper.' Your words exactly." I said and nodded my head. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. I chuckled at her stubbornness while shaking my head before I began to actually laugh thinking of Anko's situation. The girl had yelled out some other chick's name while under Anko. That must have been a serious blow to Anko's ego. "What's so funny?" Anko asked and I looked to her as I covered my mouth trying to keep myself from laughing at her. Her eyes narrowed and her cheeks turned red. "You promised you wouldn't laugh." She pouted.

"I know." I said as I took in a breath still trying to stop my laughter. "I didn't mean to but if you think about it Anko… It is funny." I said and nodded my head. She stared at me and I held my stomach as I put one hand over my mouth again, trying once more to conceal my laughter.

"No." she said with a shake of her head though she was smirking now and I knew that smirk. She was in a flirting mood now. I felt her hand on my thigh and tensed. "What's so funny is how close you're sitting to me Kurenai. If I didn't know any better I would think you was trying to actually sit on my lap." She said and brushed her fingers up my leg and I blushed slightly as a shiver ran up my back for reasons unknown. Anko's touch isn't suppose to give me goosebumps or shivers. I quickly slapped it away.

"That's not true." I mumbled and looked away while she chuckled. "I just wanted you to talk to me without running away." She said. I didn't think she knew it but she had a habit of running away from her problems especially if I wanted to her confront them.

"And pinning me to a corner would make that happen?" She asked and I looked to her before she smirked again. "Pinning me down on the sofa would have been even better. I like it when they ride me." She purred at the end and leaned towards me. I blushed again and pushed her back on the shoulders as she laughed.

"Anko." I said sternly.

"What?" she asked as her laugh died down and she dropped her feet to the ground. She sat up but kept her eyes on me. "I know! You want me on top right?" she asked and I opened my mouth to say some smart remark back but nothing came out. It was when she said things like this that I was speechless. "I'd take good care of you." She purred and wiggled her eyebrows at me in a rather sexual manner if I do say so myself.

"A-Anko." I said with a blush before I felt her hand dance up my side and I jumped as my body tensed.

"Already saying my name." she said and danced her fingers up my side again. I wiggled as I let out a giggle. "You're so tickles Kurenai!" She said as she all of a sudden jumped up and tackled me down on the sofa while attacking my sides. I broke out laughing as I wiggled and moved my body around desperately trying to get away from her fingers. I heard her laugh with me as she hovered over top of me, sitting up on her knees in between my legs.

"Anko! Stop please!" I cried out as I through my head back. My face was flushed I could feel it and I didn't know how long I could hold my pee seeing that I hadn't gotten to go yet which was the first thing I did in the mornings just like other people. (Most people anyways.) My muscles were begging for her to stop and my stomach was killing me as I gripped her wrist trying to pull them away but she was stronger then me. "Anko!" I cried out one last time and her hands came to a quick stop just as I yanked them up causing her to lose her balance and fall down towards me but she quickly caught herself by putting her hands down on the sofa over my head and locking her elbows.

We stared at each other both panting slightly before she smirked and I slowly released her wrists that I was still holding. I brought my hands down to the center of my chest now afraid as I realized the intimate position we were in. She then smiled down at me softly. "I love your laugh Kurenai. Promise me you won't ever stop laughing." She said and I stared at her not sure as to what to say to that as I blushed again before looking away and nodding my head.

She let out a breath and I felt it hit my exposed chest and neck. I closed my eyes and let out a breath at feeling the goosebumps raise at were she had breathed out along my exposed chest. She got up the next moment and I missed the warmth of her body being so close to me. I turned my head to watch her fix her beater before picking up the bowl and walking towards the kitchen. I bit my lip as I let my body relax before I let out a sigh. The look on her face when she smiled at me let me know exactly why she was always so weird towards me. She liked me as in liked, _liked_. But I think I always knew that to begin with.

**Well that chapter was kind of...boring. Well in my option anyways. The next chapter will be a bit more interesting for you I hope... or the chapter after that. Anyways I hope you like it. Like always thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review if you liked it. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here is chapter five. Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. I didn't have time to proof read it. I been busy all week but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 5**

**Anko's P.O.V**

A week after the whole thing with Ino, things had been a bit strange between Kurenai and me. I don't think it was me though. I was acting the way I always did but it was Kurenai. It was like she didn't know what to say to me whenever we talked and a lot of the time she seemed to be distracted by something. I had no idea what it was so of course I began to stress. My first thought was that she was freaked because I told her I loved her laugh and then my second thought was that she had found and read my little black book of dark secrets!

I sat on the sofa with a bag of chips on my lap as I flipped threw the channel. Nothing good was on. Nothing good was ever on. I looked over my shoulder when I heard Kurenai come out her room. "Hey." I said as I watched her go through her purse as she walked and she gave me a half smile as she glanced to me. "Going out?" I asked with a raised eyebrow at seeing her outfit which she looked hot in by the way. She nodded as she closed her purse and hung it from her shoulder.

"Yeah. With Asuma." She said and nodded again and I also nodded again. "My boyfriend." She said and continued to nod and I felt my eyebrows come together as I stared at her. See what I mean? She keeps stating the obvious or telling me something I already know.

"Right." I said slowly and eyed her before I looked back to the T.V. "Have fun." I sighed.

"You're not angry?" She asked and I glanced to her.

"Why would I be?" I asked in return. She's also been asking me that a lot too. Anything that had to do with Asuma she'd ask me if I was angry. I looked to her. "Why do you keep asking me that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged her shoulders as her eyes shifted to the left side of the room. "I may not like him but I'm not going to get angry every time you bring him up. He's your _boyfriend_ after all you're going to want to talk about him. It's when he's in the same room as me that I'm p****ed." I scoffed towards the end as I looked back to the T.V.

"Right." She said and I looked to her to see she was nodding once again. What was her deal?

"Is something wrong Kurenai?" I asked finally fed up with her weird behavior. She shook her head as I rose to me feet tossing the bag of junk food down with the remote on the sofa though I never pulled my eyes away from her. "Are you sure? I couldn't help but to notice that you've been acting really strange lately." I said and stepped towards her and she took one back quickly. I frowned slightly and I saw her body relax a bit and it was silent. "Alright.' I sighed with a nod of my head not sure as to why I was saying alright. Saying that it was alright if she didn't want to be around me? Or to telling her that she was alright; I wasn't going to take another step towards her. I had no idea why I said it. "Have a good time." I said as I turned the T.V off and walked towards my room.

"Anko." She called out to me and I stopped. I turned around to face her and she stared at me for a moment. It was clear she had nothing to say so I nodded my head again and flashed her a small smile even though I was hurting inside. I turned away again and walked into my room closing the door behind me silently. I gripped the handle tightly as I chewed on the inside of my lower lip. I heard a knock on the door a couple of minutes later and then Kurenai answer it. It was Asuma of course and I could hear them talking before I heard the front door again and it was silent.

I turned around and moved over to my bed were I lied down with a heavy sigh. I closed my eyes and laid there for a moment. I couldn't stay here. I had to go out. I had to get drunk. I had to forget. Forget about Kurenai and all the things she made me feel. I sat up and reached for my phone dialing a number I put it to my ear and waited for the other line to pick up. Once it did a deep rather monotone voice picked up with a husky 'hello?' and I smirked.

"Hey Sasuke. I know it's late but do you want to go out with me tonight?" I asked.

* * *

I sighed as I walked into the 24 out café were Sasuke had wanted to meet up. He didn't like the club scene, said that it was too loud and too crawled. Sasuke was a boy that I knew since High School. He was also going to the Leaf University for electronics. He was a distant guy but was someone I could call on when I needed a serious talk unlike with Naruto who can't take anything serious, Kakashi who constantly tells me that getting high is the answer to all my problems and Genma who doesn't even listen when I talk. I had no girl friends that I could talk to about my problems but Kurenai who my problem was currently about.

"Hey." I said as I saw him sitting in a booth and raised an eyebrow at seeing a pink haired chick sitting across from him. I looked back to him with a raised eyebrow before he looked to the pink haired girl as she looked up at me with smile.

"This is Sakura." He said and I looked to her and nodded my head. She returned it. "And Sakura this is Anko. My friend I was telling you about." He said with a sigh as he ran his fingers threw his dark hair. "I know you were expecting me alone but her and her girlfriend was over my house at the time." He said with a heavy sigh and I nodded and looked to her.

"It's fine." I said with a smile and she returned it.

"I was thinking that they could relate more to your situation then I could anyways." He said and I looked to him.

"You told them?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay I got us all the same thing-"I spun around at the sound of that voice and my eyebrows almost touched my hair line as I stared at the light blonde haired girl almost bleach blonde. She stopped in her tracks as well when she looked up from the drinks she was holding to look at me. We stared at each other like fish out of water. Just when I was starting to think I would never see her again. A small smirk came to my lips and I saw her immediately get nervous as everything became clear to me. The girl sitting at the booth with Sasuke now behind me was her girlfriend _Sakura_ the one she was talking about when she rushed out my apartment.

Her hands began to shake and I think she thought I was going to say something about our intercourse to her girlfriend. She opened her mouth but I spoke first. "Hi." I said and she dropped the drinks that were all in the same holder. I quickly stepped forward and caught them for the bottom but one titled and the coffee slipped a bit. My high school basketball Couch always said I had quick hands but I think she only said that because I was sleeping with her…It's a long story. "Whoa. You got to be more careful there." I said and she nodded.

"Ino you klutz." I heard the pink haired girl behind me say before I turned to them and sat their drinks down on the table before Sasuke stood up meaning he wanted me to be on the inside of the booth. I didn't argue as I climbed in and scooted over and he sat down next to me. We all watched as Ino slowly sat down next to Sakura looking at the table and never once glancing up to me. I clearly my throat. "Oh this is my girlfriend Ino. She's being a bit rude." Sakura chuckled nervously and I reached my hand out across the table towards Ino. What a small, small world.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Anko." I said with a smirk and watched as she slowly looked up and took my hand with a nod. "Alright now that the introductions are done. My problem." I said and looked to Sasuke who didn't look a bit interested in what was going on at the table as he looked around the almost empty café. He looked back to me with a frown.

"I don't know what to tell you Anko. Kurenai is a hard book to read. Maybe she's on her period or something." He said.

"That's not it." The three of us said at the same time and he sighed as he rolled his eyes. I'm guessing he thought it was a chick thing now. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "And besides Kurenai's not on her period. I've been living with her for a while now. I know when she's on believe me." I said with a sigh. "She's acting like there is something she wants to say to me but can't you know." I said and I saw Sakura nodded from the corner of my eye.

"I know exactly what you mean. Ino does it all the time." She said as I looked to her and glanced to Ino who blushed.

"No I don't." She mumbled under her breath as she glared at something across the room. I looked back to Sakura as she sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes.

"Yes you do. You're doing it now. You were fine when we left Sasuke's house and now you're clamping up again!" Sakura yelled at her and I looked back to Ino with a raised eyebrow. Was my presence making her uneasy? "Just like last weekend when you came in late! You still haven't told me where you were!" she yelled at her. I could at any moment tell her that her girlfriend had been with me and I was banging her senseless but I wouldn't be a real good friend if I did would I? But it was tempting.

"Not now Sakura!" Ino snapped back as she looked to her finally. I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms a lot like Sasuke as we both watched them. "I'm really not in the mood to fight with you and the last time I checked we were here to help Anko with her problem with Kurenai! Not argue about our own!" she yelled and I nodded my head. I had to agree even though it was interesting to watch, Kurenai was my main concern.

"Did you try talking to her?" Sasuke asked and we all looked back to him to see his eyes were directed at me. I frowned slightly. "Did you ask her what was bothering her or something like that?" He asked and I nodded my head as I looked to the table with a sigh.

"Before I called you. She simply shook her head and stepped back from me when I stepped towards her." I said with a sigh as I leaned back in my seat once again. "I think she found out how I feel about her and she's afraid now." I said and looked to him. He nodded his head.

"That's a really good reason." Ino said and I looked to her. She blushed and sank down in her seat. I let a small smirk come to my lips.

"Hey." Sakura said and I looked to her to see her frowning and glaring at me. "Don't look at my girlfriend like that." She said.

"Busted." I said with a grin before I chuckled nervously and turned my attention back to Sasuke. "So what should I do?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I don't know Anko." He said with another sigh. "I think it might be for the best if you let it blow over, maybe try not to flirt with her a lot. She's probably just freaked if she did found out how you feel. Give her some time to adjust." He said and I nodded my head slowly. "If you keep acting the way you are then it's likely she'll forget about the whole thing and things will turn back to normal." He said with a shrug and I nodded my head once more.

"No don't do that!" Ino yelled as she sat up right once more drawing all of our attention towards her. "What you need to do is jump her! Kiss her and tell her how you feel and screw her senseless! She'll be head over heels for you after that!" she said and nodded her head with determination. I smirked towards her again as I slowly nodded my head at her idea before I heard Sasuke scoff and mumbled under his breath from next to me.

"Is that how you got your girlfriend?" I asked and titled my head towards Sakura but never took my eyes away from Ino.

"hell yeah!" she said and nodded with a proud grin.

"Then that's exactly what I don't want to do." I said and her grin dropped as mine grew. "You and her can't seem to stop arguing and are clearly not on the same page. If I was to have a relationship with Kurenai I surely don't want it to be like that." I said and she slumped back in her seat as she crossed her arms and looked away from me with a pout.

"This is what you need to do." Sakura said drawing my attention away from her girlfriend to look at her. "You need to just sit her down and talk to her about it. I agree with Ino that you need to let her know how you feel or it's going to break you down in the end but tell her you don't want anything to ruin your friendship and your happy with the way things are." She said with a nod.

Now that was the best plan I heard all night but there was still the possibility that Kurenai could still really freak out and I didn't want that. My body wanted me to go with Ino's plan, my heart wanted to go with Sakura's plan and my mind wanted to go with Sasuke's plan. It was all too much and I still had no idea what I was going to do. I don't know how long we had been there discussing my issues but after a couple of hours my phone rang and my heart dropped when it read Kurenai. I wasn't sure if I should answer it or not but when I looked up all three nodded. So I did.

"Hello?" I said and I heard shuffling on the other end but not an answer. It made me wonder if she had called me on accident but I tired again anyways. "Kurenai." I said firmly until I heard a sniffle and then the sound of her soft voice whispering my name. My heart dropped as I realized that she was crying. "Kurenai. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Anko." She said again and I could tell she was only seconds from breaking out into sobs. I tapped Sasuke and he got up to let me out of the booth. I stood up but didn't move. "I-I need you." She whispered before I heard more shuffling and my heart dropped again as my breathing began to get harder.

"Where are you?" I asked as I quickly put my coat back on.

"At home." She said. I told her I'd be there in five and for her not to move before I quickly waved to the three at the table and left the café. It didn't take me long to get to the apartment and I ran up the stairs rather then taking the elevator. I quickly put my key in the door and rushed inside. I stopped breathing hard at seeing Kurenai sitting in the corner of our sofa with a blanket around her and the only light coming from the T.V. She looked up at me before she stood up and let the blanket drop down around her ankles. "Anko." She whispered and I stood there.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I began to slowly walk towards her and as I did the T.V light appeared to be casting a shadow over her left eye but I soon realized when I was close enough that it wasn't a shadow. It was bruised. Her eye was black and blue and she had a small cut on the side of her brow. My jaw clenched tightly and my eyebrows came together. "Wh-what happened?" I could barely speak. I was boiling with rage. My heart was raising, my hands were shaking and sweating.

"He hit me." she whispered and I was seeing red. I blinked a few times as I breathed hard threw my flared nose. I was seconds away from snapping. Asuma had hit her. He had punched her in the face! There was no way she got that black eye for a slap! He literally balled his fist up and slammed it into her face like she was some kind of man! I was furious! No I was beyond furious…

_"_I'm going to _kill_ him"I growled threw my teeth and I met it. How dare he put his hands on her and before I knew it I had spun around towards the still open door and began to walk towards it ready to execute my plans of homicide.

"No!" Kurenai yelled as she quickly rushed towards the door and slammed it shut before she leaned against it. I stared at her watching as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "I need you here Anko that's why I called you." She said and shook her head as she closed her eyes and then lowered her head. "I need you here with me." She whispered.

"Kurenai." I whispered. I was torn. I wanted to so bad to go find Asuma and beat him to death while the rage was still fresh to do so but I couldn't leave her. Not like this. I let out a frustrated growl and closed my eyes tightly. I could feel my fists. I heard her starting to cry harder so I quickly straightened back up and inhaled deeply through my nose and exhaled through my mouth. I took one big step towards her before reaching out and pulling her into me by her shoulders.

She wrapped her arms around me tightly and I felt her fist the back of my shirt. She buried her face into my neck and began to cry. I let out a breath as I cupped the back of her head keeping it in place while the other wrapped around her lower back. She shook against me and I clenched my teeth. Asuma was going to pay for this. I would stay with Kurenai for the night but I was going to find him tomorrow and literality beathim to death. But for now I was going to stay with Kurenai because this is where she needed me and this is where she needed to be. In my arms.

We both slept on the sofa that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Kurenai's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning by the feel of a gentle finger running down the side of my face. It started at my temple and ran down to my cheek then my jaw where it ran down to my chin and started all over again. It was soft feather like touches and I let out a groan as they began to tickle. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and felt pain in my left eye. I intently remembered the night before and how a drunken Asuma had sucker punched me in the face when I told him he had enough drinks.

I also remembered crying myself to sleep in Anko's arms on the sofa which I'm sure is where I still was which met that the finger brushing along my face had to have belonged to Anko. I slowly opened my eyes to clarify that. My eyes met light brown ones and I let a small tired smile come to my lips and she returned it as she watched her own finger trace down my face. I let out a sigh as I watched her. "I'm glad you're still here." I said and closed my eyes again. With how angry she was last night I thought the moment she woke up she'd be off to go Asuma hunting. She was out of her mind furious last night.

_"I'm going to kill him**"**_

I knew she met those words and I was scared for her. I didn't want her to be in jail for killing my abusive boyfriend. "Where else would I be?" she chuckled and I said nothing not wanting to remind her of how angry she was. She let out a sigh and I open my eyes to look at her as she pulled her hand back from my face. "I didn't want you to wake up alone is all." She said while looking upwards and I'm guessing towards my hair or forehead.

"Thank you." I said as I stared at her and her eyes slowly came down to meet mine.

"Anytime." She whispered and I bit my lip as I felt my heart skip a beat. I knew she met it. I closed my eyes and leaned in closer wrapping my arms around her as I snuggled my face into her neck. I just wanted to stay like this and disappear from the world without a care in the world. With her. I felt her run her fingers through my hair and we just laid like that. I don't know for how long but it had to have been about an hour with neither of us moving and I liked it. But there was just one problem. I sighed as I sat up.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I mumbled and she nodded as she watched me climb over her to get off the sofa. I smiled to her softly as I stood up all the way before turning and walking towards the bathroom. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my black messy hair, scraping my nails along my scalp softly as I stepped into the bathroom. After taking a long pee I began to clean my hands before glancing up into the mirror. I did a double take at seeing the black circle around my eye. I didn't even dry my hands before I reached my fingers up to touch it softly. The touch made my eye twitch in a bit of pain and I let out a sigh as I remembered the night before.

Asuma had been drinking before we had even gotten to the bar. I thought I'd let him have a bit more when we was there but cut him off when he was going to far which he tended to do often. I sat at the bar completely sober knowing that I was going to have to drive him home as well as Kakashi. He had approached me after a while of completely ignoring my existence asking to borrow some money_. _

_"No Asuma. What do you need money for?" I asked as he somewhat leaned on me for support. I don't think he realized how close he was standing to me in his drunken state._

_"Come on baby." He slurred the words as he reached a hand up to cup my face. "Just let…just let me get ah get a few bucks. I'll pay you back, I'll pay you back. Promise! I promise!" he slurred and I pushed him away slightly as he was now slurring and breathing in my face. And I mean right in my face._

_"Get yourself together Asuma! You look like an idiot!" I said as my eyes narrowed. Not only was he making himself look bad but he was also making me look bad and I wasn't with that. Not at all. "What do you even need money for?" I asked again and he shifted on his feet as he let out a heavy unnecessary sigh._

_"Why you always nagging me! What can't you do something that I ask you! I'm the man in this relationship! You don't ask me questions b****!" He snapped and I immediately stood up from my stool as I grabbed my purse._

_"That's enough Asuma. Your way out of line and if you don't watch you'll be the only one in this relationship!" I said as I glared at him before I began to scan the club for Kakashi. I knew he was drunk as well and I was responsible for him too. I couldn't just leave him here. "Get your s*** together. We're leaving." I said and glanced to him. He began to shake his head._

_"No! I ain't going no where! You think you can tell me what to do!" He yelled at me as he all of a sudden got in my face. I put my hand on his chest to keep him a step away. I was starting to feel a bit uneasy with his change in attitude. "No! I'm the man in this relationship! I am! You do what I tell you!" He yelled and I sighed as I turned my head glancing around to notice that some people where starting to stare._

_"That's enough Asuma. You need to calm down." I said and looked to him. "You've had too many to drink Asuma and if you don't calm down you're going to do something really stupid." I said as I began to look around faster. Where in the world was Kakashi? He probably ended up taking some girl to the back to make out with. "Let's go I'm taking you to the car." I said and grabbed his arm but he quickly shoved me away._

_I stumbled into the stool and looked to him as my eyebrows came together. "No! Said I wasn't leaving! Back off!" He yelled back at me and I stepped towards him._

_"You've had way too many drinks Asuma! I refuse to leave you here to drink yourself into a coma! Now take your drunk a** to the car!" I snapped back at him and I heard a few guys chuckle as they mumbled about who was where the pants in this relationship and I think Asuma heard them to because he snapped. He suddenly brought his right hand up, cocked it back and punched me in my face before I even knew what was happening._

_I think I blacked out for a half a second because I had no idea how I ended up in the arms of a man that was behind me. I blinked a few times as the pain shot through my head I swear I felt my brain shaking around in it. My eye was throbbing with more pain then my head and I felt tears enter them at the pain was I was feeling. I let out a small choked cry as I brought my hands to my face just realizing that my boyfriend had just punched me._

_I reopened my eyes though I really didn't want to at the sound of a lot of yelling people. The first thing I saw was Kakashi's white hair. His back was towards me which met he was facing Asuma. "Not cool! You don't hit women!" His was filled with rage and I never heard Kakashi like that. He was always so monotone without a care in the world but now he was livid. "What the f***k is your problem! That's your girlfriend! That's a chick! A woman! A female!" He was clearly drunk I don't think he even knew what he was saying but even in his drunk state he knew right from wrong._

_I watched as he shoved Asuma back and in his drunken state he just went flying back. The people all moved out the way and he hit the ground before he tried to stumble back up ready to take Kakashi on. I push myself out of the unknown man's arms even though I felt him trying to hold onto me knowing that I was going to try to break them up which is exactly what I planned to do. I shoved my way in front of Kakashi and not knowing what else to do wrapped my arms around him tightly._

_"Don't Kakashi please!" I heard myself yell as I closed my eyes ignoring all the pain that was surging through my head. I latched on to Kakashi because I knew that he wasn't going to hit me on purpose. I was afraid to go anywhere near Asuma at the moment. I didn't even want to look at him._

_"Step back Kurenai!" He slurred as he tried to get me off him. "I'm gonna kick his ass!"_

_"Chill." My eyes opened at the calm familiar voice and I looked away from Kakashi to see Shikamaru and Kiba. Kiba shoved Asuma back roughly and Shikamaru put his hands on Kakashi's shoulders. He looked to him and I released Kakashi feeling relief that they were there. "Everyone just needs to calm down." He said and turned Kakashi away towards the door. He shoved him out of it and I looked back to Asuma who was trying to get pass Kiba but wasn't doing a good job at it._

_I decided to follow Shikamaru and Kakashi outside just in time to see him help Kakashi in the back seat before turning towards me. "Kurenai." He said and I felt the knot from in my throat as his eyes softened and he stared at me. "Your eye. Don't try to break up male fights like that." He said as he put his hands on my shoulders while shaking his head. I lowered me head._

_"He punched me. That's what started the fight." I mumbled and felt my shoulders shaking a bit. I was so ready to cry. I felt him press a cloth to my eye brow and realized then I must have been bleeding too._

_"Asuma? He hit you?" He sound shock by the idea and I nodded my head before he sighed. "That doesn't sound like him at all. I'm sorry." He said as he pulled me into a hug and I sighed into his chest as I wrapped my arms around him as well. "So there anything I can do for you? Do you want to go to the hospital or something?" He asked. My eyes opened and I looked to Kakashi who appeared to have been falling asleep._

_"Take us home please. Kakashi and me. I just want to go home." I whispered and closed my eyes. In that moment Anko had popped in my head and I just wanted to be with her. I wanted her to comfort me. I just wanted to see her. I gripped on to Shikamaru tighter._

_I just wanted to be with Anko._

I sighed as I patted the make up over my bruised eye trying to cover it the best I could. It was barely noticeable with all the make up I had put on. The bathroom was still steamy and humid from when I had got out the shower and it was making it a bit hard to see into the mirror. I heard footsteps and looked to the door as Anko leaned against the door frame while crossing her arms. I smiled to her.

"Where are you going?" She asked as I looked back to the mirror and continued to apply make up though I could feel her watching me.

"To the store down the street. Want to come?" I asked and looked to her with a small smile. She returned it and shook her head. Looking at her now she looked a bit tired. I raised an eyebrow. "You don't look to good. You sleep okay?" I asked as I closed up my entire make up kits and turned more towards her. She nodded her head but I could tell she was lying. If I slept peacefully on that small sofa with her on it as well then there is no way that she spelt peacefully too.

"Get me some chips while you're down there will you?" she asked as she got off the door and began to walk towards her room but then she stopped and turned towards me again. "I'll have breakfast ready when you get back what do you want?" she asked and I smiled as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Anything you want to make." I said and she smirked.

"Then we're having bacon and egg sandwiches with pancakes and waffles with Hersey chocolate and milk." She said and I laughed softly as I walked out the bathroom behind her.

"You know I can't eat all that." I laughed and moved to put my shoes on. I heard her chuckle behind me. She had chose to follow me into the living room then going into her bed room like she had intended to.

"Well whatever you don't eat I'll eat or you put away." She said with a shrugged and I laughed again as I nodded my head.

"Deal." I said as I opened the door and looked to her. We stared at each other a bit longer then I had intended. A bit longer then we should have but I had found myself unable to look away from her. Anko was my best friend and she'd do anything for me. I realized then that I had someone special and I couldn't stop my thoughts from drifting to the idea of us being something more and I couldn't stop my heart from racing at that thought.

I looked away from her first as I felt myself blush. I began to walk out the door before I heard her mumble. "See ya later." And I nodded my head before closing the door behind me. I let out a small sigh as I closed my eyes for a moment to try and steady my racing heart. Why was Anko making me feel this way all of a sudden? I had plainly of time to think about it on my way to the store and one thought kept reoccurring. I wasn't going to let these growing feelings for Anko ruin the good friendship that we have.

When I got back to the apartment there was a small crawled around my door most of the people being our neighbors. They was all peeking inside the wide open door and I heard some sounds coming from inside like there was a lot of movement going on as I got closer. I could hear the sound of heavy breathing and some grunts. I quickly pushed through the people and stopped in the door way. My eyes widen in shock at what I saw. Anko and Asuma were beating the crap out of each other through out the apartment. They both appeared tired and their hits were sloppy. By the look of it they had been going at it for a while.

I dropped the bags on the floor as I rushed forward to break them up. "Stop it! That's enough!" I yelled as I grabbed Anko's shoulders and pulled her back off of Asuma who she was currently on top of welling him in the face with left and right hooks. For Anko to be a girl she sure could hold her own against any man. She stumbled a bit as she tired to get up but only fell back to her knees as she panted. "That's enough!" I yelled as I looked back to Asuma who was also panting as he whipped the blood from his mouth. By the looks of it Anko was winning this fight _big_ time. I had to admit that she looked bad but he looked a lot worst.

"Fuck that I'm not losing to some girl!" He yelled back at me before he rushed up towards me. My eyes widen in fear at the thought of him hitting me again before I felt a hand wrap around my waist quickly and knew it was Anko as I was tossed aside and landed on the sofa. I looked up as they punched each other in the face almost at the same time. I swallowed hard as they stumbled back for each other.

"I'm going to kill you!" Anko yelled as she moved towards him but he quickly bent and bucked her over at her mid section. I heard her gasp as she was raised off her feet into the air before being slammed down on her back and she let out a cry full of pain as her head snapped back, her eyes closed tightly.

"Anko!" I cried out and before I knew it I had tears running down my cheeks. I didn't want to see her get hurt because of me. I jumped up and pushed Asuma away from Anko before I got down beside her as she rolled over onto her side in pain. I looked up at Asuma. "Please stop." I said through my teeth as I tired to hold back my tears and he stared down at me panting. "Just leave." I said while shaking my head and he stepped towards me.

"I just came here to talk to you! I wanted to apologize for last night! You know I didn't mean it Kurenai" He said and came closer to me. I closed my eyes shook my head, not believing a word that was coming out his mouth before I heard Anko shifted and looked down at her as she sat up.

"Fuck off shit face! She doesn't want to talk to you anymore!" she yelled as she flicked him off.

"Why you…!" He said through his teeth and I quickly looked up at him as he moved towards us quicker and Anko quickly brought up her foot and slammed it in between his legs. He whimpered as he quickly gripped his manhood before his legs gave and he dropped to his knees in front of us. I looked back to Anko as she stood up and moved over to him.

"Anko-." I started but stop myself for telling her not to hurt him. Even if I did that would only make Anko mad at me and she'd hurt him anyways. She gave him a mean left hook and he hit the ground hard. She gripped him by his hair and pulled him back to his knees. She kept her grip on his hair and continued to beat his face in with her left hand. I looked away as she continued without mercy. When I heard her stop I looked back to them. He was completely motionless and bloody while she panted and stared down at him before she began to drag him towards the door. I watched as she successfully dragged him out the door and the people had moved aside as he dropped back to the ground.

"Come back again and I'll castrate you and shove your balls up you're ass and then cut off your hands that way you never hit another girl again." she said before slamming the door shut and then leaning on it with a heavy sigh before she slid to the ground to sit against the door instead. I felt tears enter my eyes again as I stared at her. She panted with her eyes closed and her head back against the door. Did Anko really just fight Asuma for me? I did understand. Why did Anko care about me so much?

**That's the end of Chapter 6. I hoped you guys like it and thanks for the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews I hope you enjoy chapter 7...**

**Chapter 7**

** Anko's P.O.V**

"Anko!" I heard Kurenai yell my name in distress and heard her coming towards me. I opened my eyes and looked up at her as she dropped in front of me. "Don't ever do that again! You could have been seriously hurt! Look at you! Your all beat up!" she went on like that for a while as she looked me over but I could barely hear her. I was drained. Asuma and I had been throwing blows for almost half in hour.

"Nag me later Kurenai." I sighed as I waved her off and closed my eyes. "I'm tired." I mumbled and lowered my head ready to take my nap against the door before I felt her cup my cheeks gentle and pull my head up. I looked up at her. Her big red eyes were full of worry and tears and I frowned slightly at the fact that it was me that had brought those tears to her eyes.

"Let's get you cleaned up first and I'll put you to bed." She whispered and I nodded my head before trying to stand which was almost impossible but I managed it with her help and she helped me into the bathroom. I hopped up on the sink with a heavy sigh as she dug through the closet for the first aid kit. Once she found it she sat it next to me and began to go through it as I watched.

"You okay?" I asked and she glanced to me before she nodded her head.

"I'm fine. It's not like I was the one fighting some male twice my size." she said before she sighed at the thought and closed her eyes and then turned towards me. "What were you thinking Anko? Did you really believe that you could beat him?" she asked me and I couldn't help but laugh which only sent pain through my sides. I growled as I held them. What did she mean _believe_ that I could beat him? I kicked his ass! Well it didn't start out that why but he drained of energy fast and that gave me the chance to beat the shit out of him.

"That's funny Kurenai." I said threw my teeth as I looked to her with the best smile I could master at the time which didn't seem to be much as it really didn't affect her. I actually think it had the opposite affect as she seemed to have slumped her shoulders a bit and frowned as her eyebrows went inwards, almost touching each other. I let out a sigh. "Listen Kurenai I can handle myself and I'd fight him over and over again just like that if it met keeping that jerk away from you." I said and her eyes softened before she turned her attention back towards the first aid kit. It was silent after that as she whipped and cleaned the cuts that were on my face.

"Thank you." She mumbled as she placed a bandage on my right cheek bone before her eyes slowly moved away from it to look me in the eyes. I raised an eyebrow at her and she bit her lip as she placed her hands on the sink next to my legs. "Sometimes I don't understand you Anko." She said and shook her head as she closed her eyes for a moment lowering her head a bit.

"What do you mean?" I mumbled as I frowned slightly watching her.

"One minute you're cold and distant with me and then the next your all sweet and protective." She said and I looked away from her when she looked up at me again. "I don't understand why you get like that! Sometimes you're a total bitch and sometimes you just too good to me! Why would you take a beating for me! I don't understand…" she was whispering by the time she was done.

"Do you really want to know? Want me to tell you why?" I asked and she looked up at me. We stared at each other for a moment before she nodded her head slowly.

"Yes. Tell me..." she whispered and I felt my breathing increase as I stared at her. My heart racing before I cupped her chin and leaned down into her. I pressed my lips against hers while closing my eyes. She let out a gasp almost immediately and I used the opportunity to slide my tongue into her mouth as I moved my hand from her chin to slide to the back of her neck and yanking her closer as I titled my head

This was the first kiss we shared with both of us being sober and it was sweet. Her lips, her tongue, everything about it was sweet and the fact that she had started to kiss me back made it all the sweeter. She rested in between my legs now with her hands on my hips while my one hand still rested at the back of her neck getting tangled in her black locks and the other rested on her lower back. The kiss had become rushed and I found myself losing control quickly.

I had waited so long for this; so long to kiss her. I dug my nails into her back and scrapped my nails along the back of her head making her groan and I nibbled on her lip as her hand came up to cup my face. It was getting hard to breathe and my lungs needed more air even though I was breathing hard through my nose. It wasn't enough but I didn't want to stop. She sucked on my tongue and I groaned before we pulled back panting heavy as we stared at each other.

"Understand now?" I asked after our moment of silence. Her face was flashed and she bit her lip as her chest fell and rose heavily. "I've liked you for so long Kurenai." I finally said the words that I wanted to say for so long and she stepped back from me, almost afraid. "Don't hate me." I whispered and shook my head as I closed my eyes. I always thought she'd reject me but not after a kiss like that.

"I don't hate you Anko…" She said and I opened my eyes to see her looking at the ground searching it as if she had dropped an earring or something. "I just…" she shook her head and closed her eyes tightly and I watched her struggle with her self. "I just… can't handle this right now." She said and shook her head before moving out the door.

"K-Kurenai wait!" I yelled as I jumped off the sink and rushed after her. I grabbed her arm and spun her around to face me. "I-I'm sorry." I said but I didn't know what I had to be sorry for. I had just confessed my feelings for her and she was the one running off. She should be the one apologizing but it was all I could say, all that came to mind that I thought would keep her there. She slowly pulled her arm away from me. "I won't do that again!" I said and pointed towards the bathroom. "I won't kiss you again if that's what you're worried about! I won't say anything about it. We can go back to normal." I said and her eyebrows came in as her eyes narrowed slightly and she shook her head.

"Do you really think we could go back to normal after all of this?" She asked and I wasn't sure if she actually wanted me to answer the question so I nodded my head slowly and unsure. She shook her head. "I don't think so. Do you know how weird it'd be for us to just move about and pretend that you don't have these suppressed feelings for me!" She was shouting by the time she was done and I frowned as I felt my eyebrows come in. I swear they were almost touching each other.

"What are you shouting for?" I asked calmly and she slumped her shoulders a bit as she blinked a few times. "It wouldn't matter because that's how it always been." I said and my fist balled up. "I've had these feelings for you almost instantly after we met." I said and I saw her eyes widen. She must have seen that as a bit shocking. "You'd just go back to having no clue about what was going on around you!" I was yelling now. Kurenai clearly didn't understand and would never return my feelings. That thought was painful and my pain only filled my rage as I began to take it out her like I always did when I was angry. "It's clear that being honest with you was a big mistake! I thought you'd at least try to understand and talk to me about it but all you did was run away! All you ever do is run away!" I yelled.

"That's not true! Sorry I don't know how to deal with this!" she yelled back with tears in her eyes.

"Deal with what Kurenai! I have a crush on you! Big Deal! I didn't just propose or declare my love for you!" I yelled back at her as I shrugged my shoulder and she shook her head.

"Well it means a lot to me Anko especially when my best friend says it." she said and I shook my head as I looked away from her. She was clearly overreacting but I should have known to keep my big mouth shut in the first place. She was extremely emotional with everything that was going on.

"You asked me to tell you why I acted the way I act towards you and I told you." I said with a shrug of my shoulders as I continued to stare at the cream colored wall next to me though I could feel her eyes burning through me. "What did you want me to do? Lie to you?" I asked.

"That would have made it a bit less confusing," she said and my eyes snapped to her quickly.

"What is it that's so confusing?" I asked.

"Everything." She mumbled as her eyes slowly fell to the ground and my eyes softened as I watched her.

"Kurenai." I whispered before she quickly turned away from me.

"I'm going to go take a walk. I need some air." She said.

"It's the middle of winter." I mumbled.

"I'm going for a walk." She said it more sternly telling me to back off and I let her go as I watch her quickly put on her jacket and shoes and then walk out of the apartment door. I sighed as I slammed my palm into my forehead while clenching my teeth. I felt like an idiot. Could I have possibly have ruined the only friendship I had with a female? Yeah. Sure. This is why your not friends with females Anko!

I scoffed as I turned towards my room and vowed never to befriend another female again. I'll stick with my male friends. As I laid in my bed I had realized that I had done exactly what Ino had suggested and I realized that it came out even worst then I said it would at the café. I sighed and placed my hand over my eyes. What was I thinking? I sighed as I sat back up. I needed some air as well and on top of that I didn't want to be around when Kurenai got back. With that thought in mind I put my boots and coat on and left the apartment.

I found myself walking threw the snow down the sidewalk. I was completely drained. I didn't get a good night sleep with Kurenai on me. I was completely uncomfortable and then on top of that I had wasted all my energy fighting with Asuma. I was beyond exhausted. I sat down on cold snow covered curb and ignored the cold feeling on my butt until it became numb and I could no longer feel it.

"Hey." I looked up to see Ino standing in front of me with her hands in her pockets. "Do you always sit on the curb in the middle of winter? You'll freeze that perfect little ass off you know." She said with a raised eyebrow and I chuckled a bit as I shook my head and looked to my hands as I picked the dry blood off my knuckles which wasn't mine by the way.

"I don't think your girlfriend would like hearing you say that to another woman." I said with a roll of my eyes before I heard her sit down next to me with a sigh. I looked to her and watched as she rubbed her hands together and blew her breath on them before putting them back in her pockets. She looked back to me.

"You look like crap. Looks like you were hit by a car… A couple of cars." She said and her eyes looked over my face. "Seeing that you now have my perfect ass sitting on this cold as ice curb your going to have to tell me what happened and how I can make it better." She said and I let a small smirk come to my lips.

"I never told you to sit down." I shot back.

"Spill." She said sternly as her eyebrows came together and her sky blue eyes narrowed. I sighed as I looked back to the street.

"I got into a fight with Kurenai's boyfriend." I said and she gasped so I looked to her.

"You got into a fight with a _boy_! That's so unlady like Anko." She said with a shake of her head.

"Oh you remembered my name." I said as my head titled my voice dripping with as much sarcasm as I could put into it and she frowned and blushed as well. She didn't seem to remember it at the café. "And are you blind? I'm far from lady like Ino. It's not hard to notice." I scoffed and looked back to the street as a couple of cars went by.

"I'm sorry." She said with a shrug of her shoulders and I looked back to her to catch her roll her eyes before she sighed and looked back to me. "That couldn't be the worst part. Tell me what has you sitting out on this curb because as far as I know I don't think a fight with some guy would have you down in the dumps." She said and I sighed and nodded.

"I know and it's not him. It's _her_! His girlfriend. The one I was talking about the other night at the café. I went with your plan and told her how I felt after fighting her boy toy and she had a cow!" I said as I frowned and felt my eyebrows come together. "She stormed out telling me she couldn't deal with it. Whatever." I mumbled and shook my head. I didn't want to think about it and I didn't want to talk about it and I didn't want to remember it. I sighed as I rubbed my temple before looking back to her as she rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry Anko." She said and I could tell she met it by the look in her eyes. "But forget about her. If she can't see what's right in front of her which is you then she doesn't deserve you." She said and shook her head. "You're a good person Anko and I think any girl would kill to have you. Heck I would kill to have you but I'm stuck with the pink bimbo." She said with a roll of her eyes and I smiled softly as I nodded her head.

"Thanks Ino." I said as I looked back to my feet. She actually did make me feel better about myself. Because she was right! There was plainly of girls out there that wanted me and I'm sure that there was one out there that I could actually call a girlfriend. "You know what you're right Ino." I said and looked back to her as I nodded my head and she nodded as well as she rose back to her feet.

"Now on your feet. Let's hit the club and find you some fine piece of ass to take home and screw senseless." She said and I chucked as I rose to my feet as well and put my hands in my pockets just realizing how cold they had become while in my lap. They were almost completely numb now.

"Fine piece of ass huh?" I chuckled with a raised eyebrow as I followed her down the side walk.

"Yeah. That's what I said. I know you'll never get one as good as me but we'll do the best we can to find someone close." She said as she looked over her shoulder and winked at me and I smirked as I looked over her back side once she had turned back around. She had a good point. Ino had a nice body and I don't think I've ever bed a woman with a body better then hers. Unless I got to bed Kurenai but I highly doubt that especially after our last fight.

"I have to agree with you." I said as I walked a bit faster to walk next to her and drop an arm around her shoulders as I suddenly grinned with an idea in mind. I leaned towards her ear. "Maybe instead we can go back to your place, get that little 'pink bimbo' drunk and con her into a threesome." I whispered and she looked me as she smirked.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea but Sakura would kill me in the morning." She said with a chuckle and my smirk grew.

"So what? It'll be worth it I promise and on top of that we could finish what we started a while back ago." I said and lowered my hand to grip her butt make her yelp before she gripped my hand and brought it forward as she looked to me with a blush and a smirk.

"I'll tell you what. If we don't get you a nice girl by the end of the night we can try to talk Sakura into a threesome." She said as she stopped in front of a light blue car that matched her eyes. She put the key in the door and got on the other side and we both got in once she unlocked it.

"That's no fun." I said as I leaned back in the seat. She started the car and cranked the heat. "But I don't want to go out tonight Ino. I look like crap so going to go pick up a girl is the last thing I want to do right now and besides I'm exhausted. I just want to sleep." I sighed as I closed my eyes for a moment before looking to her to see her reaction. She only nodded her head.

"Do you want me to take you home?" she asked as she rubbed her hands together before taking the car out of park and taking the wheel. I frowned

"No. I don't want to go back to my place anytime soon. I don't want to see Kurenai at the moment." I said and shook my head before I looked to her and she nodded her head though she never pulled her eyes away from the road.

"Then you can stay with me for the night or how every long you need to stay. I'm sure we could find something to do that doesn't involve a threesome with my girlfriend." She said with a smirk. I let a smile come to my own lips as I watched her before I thought about the vow I had made early. I closed my eyes and leaned back in the seat. I guess I could break it this time. Ino seemed like a good friend.

**That's the end of chapter 7. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review and I'll try to update as fast as I can. Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for the reviews. Here's chapter 8. Enjoy...**

**Chapter 8**

**Kurenai's P.O.V**

It had been a whole week since the last time I seen Anko. Since she…confessed her feeling for me and kissed me. I didn't know how to make any sense of it though it did explain a lot of things. I did kind of get this vibe from her that she might have had more then friendly feelings towards me but to actually hear her say it and then the look in her eyes. And then there was everything with Asuma…who I was back together with.

I know! It's stupid that I'd go back to him after he hit me and destroyed my living room by fighting with Anko but he wouldn't stop calling and apologizing and saying how much he missed me and loved me! And then with Anko having me doubting my sexuality I got scared! I mean Anko made me feel things that I shouldn't when she's around. I mean she's a _girl_! Still it didn't change the fact that I was worried sick about her. Like I was most nights when she decides to up and disappeared. Was she ever coming back? She hasn't called or came back in over a whole week. This was the longest she has ever stayed away from home without calling.

I sighed as I finished cleaning the living room. I laid back on the sofa and threw my forearm over my eyes as I let out another sigh. I knew she wasn't going to want to talk to me but this was ridiculous. I don't think she knew how worried I was about her. She never knew how much I worry about her.

The sound of a key being put in the door got my attention and I quickly sat up and looked to the door as it opened and the one and only Anko walked in with some boyish clothes and I knew they belonged to Naruto. So that's where she was? With Naruto? The only friend of hers that I didn't have his number. She sighed as she tossed her keys aside before looked to me and we stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

"S'up." she said and nodded her head as she took her jacket off.

"Hi." I mumbled back as I watched her. I slowly sat up and I watched as she removed her boots. "I was worried about you." I mumbled.

"Sorry." She said back and I stood up and stood at the end of the sofa and continued to watch her.

"You could have called." I said.

"I know." She said as she stood up right finally removing her shoes. "I didn't really feel like it." she said with a shrug and I felt a knot form in my throat. She didn't _feel_ like it? "And ah I didn't think you'd really care." She said and nodded her head as she watched me before she turned towards me. "I'm gonna take a shower." She mumbled and began to walk away.

"Okay." I mumbled and it came out shakier then I wanted it to. I felt like crying. No. I was going to cry and when she stopped walking I knew she had heard the unsteadiness behind the one word. I had tears in my eyes as I stared at the ground and tried to stop myself from crying.

"Kurenai." I heard her sigh my name as she turned around to face me again. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry alright. I should have called. I really didn't think that you'd want to talk to me after all that's happened." She said and I quickly looked to her.

"What?" I asked though I heard her perfectly. "Maybe for the rest of the day but not the entire week Anko!" I yelled at her as I began to walk towards her. "You're my best friend Anko of course I'm going to want to be around you." I said and shook my head and she let out a scoff as she turned her head away from me. "Anko." I sighed before I heard a knock at the door and we both looked it before I sighed and answered the door. I sighed at seeing Asuma.

"Hey babe." He smiled as he stepped in and kissed me on the cheek before I quickly pushed him back and looked up at him as he raised an eyebrow. I could feel Anko's eyes burning threw me. "Are we still going out? What's wrong?" he asked and I shook my head as I pushed him back into the hall.

"Not-not now. I'm sorry Asuma. Now's not a good time but I'll call you." I said before I quickly closed the door before he could reply. I bit my lip as I kept my hand on the door before I slowly turned around to face her to see her jaw set, her fists clenching and unclenching with her eyebrows together and burning rage in her eyes. She was beyond furious and I was scared because it was towards me and I've never seen her look so angry. At me anyways. I swallowed hard. "Anko let me explain-"I whispered before she quickly cut me off.

"Don't bother." She said through her teeth before she chuckled and shook her head as she bit her lower lip roughly. "You're back together with that freak!" she yelled as she pointed towards the door. "I can't believe you Kurenai!" she yelled and I flinched slightly as she power walked over to me. I leaned back against the door as my eyes flicked up to meet hers. "What are you dumb! Retarded!" She yelled as she leaned in closer to me. My eyes narrowed. I didn't like being called retarded.

"Don't go around calling me retarded for living my life the way I want too!" I yelled back at her as I tried to lean off the door but she didn't move as she kept her hands against it on both sides of my head.

"The man hit you Kurenai! Or don't you remember the black and blue mark on your face! It happened just last week and your already letting him back in! You're pathetic!" She yelled at me and I closed my eyes tightly before I shoved her roughly and she stumbled back a bit as I stepped off the door while opening my eyes to glare at her.

"That was an accident Anko! He was drunk! And he…" I swallowed hard. "And he loves me Anko! He-"

"Stop right there!" she cut me off once more as she once again stepped up to me before cupping my face roughly with both hands and slamming her lips against my own. My eyes widen as my head slammed back against the door and before I could react she pulled away and took a big stepped back. "Don't you _dare_ tell me that you can't find someone to love you better." She mumbled and I opened my mouth before I closed it. I had nothing to say. I was speechless. Was Anko _in love_ with me? But she said it was just a crush! She eyed me with a frown. "Do whatever. Just keep running in circles." She sighed and shook her head as she looked away from me, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm sick and tired of trying to make you see." She mumbled and began to walk away.

"Make me see what!" I yelled but didn't move from my spot. "Anko!" I yelled after her before her door slammed shut. I clenched my teeth as I let out a breath before I touched my lips and closed my eyes. I slid down to lean against the door.

I didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

A couple of hours later I found myself in front of her door, staring at it. She hadn't done much…she hadn't done anything actually. I sighed as I knocked on her door lightly. "Anko." I whispered and when I didn't get a reply I tried the knob and was pretty shocked when it opened. I looked inside to see Anko on her stomach on her bed with her iPod on and in her ears. Her head facing away from me. I slowly walked over to her and crotched down next to her bed. "Anko." I whispered and touched her shoulder.

Or maybe it was best I didn't wake her. I didn't have anything to say to her. I guess I just wanted to talk to her. She stirred and turned her head towards me while releasing a sigh as her lips aparted. This was a perfect picture. Anko always looked to peaceful when she was sleeping. I bit my lip as i thought of acutally going to get my camera but now wasn't the time for that. Anko was seriously angry with me and I needed to fix it somehow and taking a pictures of her while she slept would probably make her even more ticked off at me. I rolled my eyes at the thought and looked back to her sleeping form. I rested my chin on my knees as I watched her with a small frown. I didn't see why I couldn't like Anko back. She was always so good to me and it was true that I always liked being around her but I never thought about her as a lover until recently…like sense last week.

"Maybe it wouldn't be bad…"I found myself mumbling to myself as I ran my fingers along my lips. Anko wasn't a bad kisser that was for sure and I wouldn't mind if I got to feel her lips against my own just once more. My eyes moved away from the cuts that were begining to heal on her face to slowly fall to her parted lips and I felt myself blush before I shook my head as I tried to get rid of those thoughts.

I didn't even know why I was starting to think these things! Think this way towards _her_ because I never did before! I shook my head as I closed my eyes tightly. For the pass week all I could think about was the kiss we had in the bathroom and no kiss after that was the same no matter how many times Asuma shoved his tongue down my throat! All I could think about was Anko! But I always thought about Anko even before that…It was always in a friendly way but still…was it normal for her to be on my mind all the time?

"What are you doing Kurenai?" I jumped and let out a small gasped while opening my closed eyes to see Anko staring at me with a frown. She hadn't moved or shifted from her spot. The only difference was that her eyes were half open and she was frowning. Sometime while I was lost in thought she had woken up. Her eyebrow ached when I didn't answer her right away and I opened my mouth and closed it like a fish for the second time that day in front of her.

"I…" I let out a sigh as I shook my head as I stared at the ground. "I don't know to tell you the truth. I really don't. I guess I'm trying to figure myself out." I said and looked up at her to see her still staring at me, her face expression never changing. "I've never been more confused in my life." I said with another sigh as my shoulders slumped.

"Do I confuse you?" she mumbled as she watched me and I slowly nodded her head. "I wonder if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I might actually have a chance." She said and a smirk came to her lips finally breaking the mask that she had in place as she brought her hand up to lazily brush some curls out of my face and I blushed as I stared at her feeling butterflies in my stomach at her words and Goosebumps raise on my arms from her touch. What was she doing to me!

"Oh Anko." I sighed as I closed my eyes and lowered my head. I couldn't look at her and see that spark of hope that would be in her eyes. "I'm sorry." I mumbled as I stared at the carpet before looking up at her. "About earlier and last week. I don't want to fight with you anymore Anko." I said as I shook my head. I bit my lower lip. Her face was unreadable again as she stared at me.

"I'm sorry too." She said and I let out a sigh of relief as my body relaxed and I watched as she began to sit up. "Come on." She mumbled as she removed her ear pieces while making room for me on the bed. I got up and laid down next to her on my side on the bed. She laid on her side as well facing me. "I think it'd be a good idea if we talked." She said while playing with her sheets and I nodded my head. "Let's start with why you're back with that abuser." She said as her eyebrows came in.

"Anko I already told you-"

"No." she said and shook her head as she sat up on her elbow. "Don't give me that bull Kurenai. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" She asked and I blushed and she blushed before she shook her head as her eyebrows came in. I smiled. I never really seen Anko blush before and it was kind of cute. Well I have but not this close. "What I'm trying to say is that it would be really easy for you to go out and find a real decent man." She said and I sat on my elbow as well mirroring her position.

"And it would be really easy for you to go find a nice girl. Anyone would be stupid not to date you Anko." She said and she looked away from me as she frown.

"You included?" she mumbled and I frowned as I looked down to the bed.

"Me included." I mumbled as I nodded my head and she looked to me. I looked back to her as I bit my lip before reaching up to cup her face. "Your really special Anko and any girl would love to date you." I said and nodded my head as she watched me.

"I don't want to date any girl Kurenai. I want you." She said and I stared at her for a moment as I felt myself blush again.

"Anko." I whispered.

"I know." She groaned as she rolled over so her back was to me. "You could never feel the same towards me. You're not gay. I know…" She grumbled and I stared at her before I shifted a bit closer and wrapped my arm around her. She tensed but didn't turn to face me.

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell her that there might be a chance for her to be with me because what if there wasn't? What if this was just a phase that I was going through? I didn't want to lead Anko on and then end up not having true feelings for her. That could crush her and the last thing I want to do is hurt her. I had never had feelings for a girl and I've never been as close to anyone as I am with Anko.

We laid in silence for a while until I heard my cell phone ringing from the living room. I sat up and looked over Anko's shoulder to see her face. Her eyes were closed but I wasn't sure if she had fallen back to sleep in the short of amount of time that we had been lying there. I decided not to bother her as I slowly got out of her bed and then rushed into the living room to answer my phone. I looked to the caller ID to see Asuma and I glanced to Anko's bedroom door wondering if I should answer it or not.

I looked back to my phone when it suddenly stopped ringing. I shrugged my shoulders. It looked like that answered my question. My phone now read 'Miss Call' with Asuma's name under it. I put it in my back pocket as I began to walk towards my room before the home phone began to ring and I sighed before I turned back around and moved to the coffee table. I picked it up and looked to the caller ID to see Kakashi's name. I hit the talk button before putting the cordless phone to my ear.

"Hey Kakashi." I sighed as I sat myself down on the sofa.

"Kurenai. How's it going?" he asked.

"Alright I guess. If you need to talk to Anko she's sleeping right now." I said and looked to her bed room door once more.

"It doesn't matter because I wanted to invite you both to my house party. The winter semester is finally coming to an end so me and some friends was going to celebrate a bit." He said and I thought about it. Maybe it would be better if Anko and I did go out and have a bit of fun with each other just to get us back on the track we uses to be. I nodded my head with a sigh.

"Sounds nice Kakashi. I'll talk to her about it when she gets up. When is it?" I asked.

"Friday sometime around 6." He said and I nodded my head once more.

"Alright. I'll try to be there." I said.

"Cool and Kurenai..." He said and I paused at the softness in his voice. "I'm sorry about what happened last week." He said and I frowned slightly remembering that I hadn't talked to Kakashi sense then.

"It's fine. Asuma and I made up and everything." I laughed softly. "I should have called you sooner." I said and looked down at my bare feet. I was now feeling bad that I didn't call him and let him know that I was alright or even thank him for sticking up for me. "And thanks for what you did at the bar Kakashi." I sighed.

"I can't really remember but your welcome." He chuckled into the phone softly. "I just remember Asuma swinging at you. Shikamaru had told me that he had hit you and I had gotten in a fight with him over it. I shouldn't have let myself get so wasted I might have been able to handle the situation better." He said and I bit my lip.

"It's not your fault. Your usually such a happy drunk Kakashi." I chuckled softly as I leaned back on the sofa. "I should have cut him off his drinking a long time ago because Asuma isn't such a happy drunk." I said with a shake of my own head.

"It's not your fault either then Kurenai. It's his." He said and I bit my lip. "But if you said that you two already made up then it's useless to point the finger. We just have to make sure it doesn't happen again is all." He said and I nodded my head once more. "I'm going to start watching how much I drink. It's situations like that, that someone other then the victim needs to be sober." He said.

"I'm not a victim." I mumbled with a roll of my eyes as he chuckled. I let out a sigh. "Anyways thanks again Kakashi and thanks for calling. I'll see you on Friday." I said and we said our goodbyes before we both hung up. I sighed as I stood back up and walked towards my bed room. I was ready for a nap my own self.

**That's the end of Chapter 8. Thanks for sticking with me for another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and I know it may seem like all Anko and Kurenai do is argue but their just struggling with their feelings at the moment especially Kurenai as I'm sure you can see. It'll get better soon though I promise just keep on reading :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Anko's P.O.V**

"Come on Kurenai. The party started _hours_ ago." I said with a roll of my eyes as I walked into the bathroom to see Kurenai still applying make up. "Is all that really necessary?" I asked with a shake of my head and she nodded as she continued to put on her eye liner. I sighed with another roll of my eyes as I crossed my arms and leaned against the door frame. "You take hours to just put make up on your face and then to come home an hour later and wash it off. It's pointless." I said as I continued to watch her, my eyes going over her outfit. She was down right sexy in that red tank top and tight black jeans.

"Shut up Anko." She said as she glanced to me. "You don't have to wait. You know where Kakashi lives." She said before turning her attention back to the mirror. It had been two days sense I had talked to Kurenai in my bed and sense then neither of us have really brought up the whole issue of me having a crush on her. It's been pretty normal and I was just fine with that as long as she was. "There. I'm done." She said as she began to close all of her makeup kits. She looked to me with a smile before taking a pose. "How do I look?" she asked and I eyed her once more before turning away.

"You know how I think you look." I mumbled as I walked out. Hot. Kurenai was the sexiest person I seen in my life and she knew it. It was little things like that I could say and she'd blush and clamp up but hey she was setting herself up for them. I looked over my shoulder as she walked out the bathroom with a small blush going across her cheeks. I smirked as I turned back around. "Are you ready to go now?" I asked.

"Yeah." She sighed as she put on her red high heels and we proceeded out the door and to Kakashi's house.

* * *

Kakashi was always the party throwing master so when we got there it was more cramped then a club and the music almost had the whole house shaking. Kurenai and I were quick to separate as if we both didn't want to be around each other. I don't know what her reason is but I knew the moment I got drunk I was probably going to try and jump her. I had thoughts of jumping her when I was sober so there was no doubt in my mind I'd actually do it while I was drunk.

An hour into the party Asuma had walked in. I had watched him move around the people and my body tensed. My fist itched to be jammed down his throat. The thought of him and Kurenai still being together made me sick to my stomach. My chest burned with hatred for that man. I couldn't stand him before he hit Kurenai and now that he had my hatred for him has more then tripled. I bit my lip hard enough to make it bleed when he found Kurenai who was across the room from me. She seemed pretty happy to see her abusive boyfriend as they hugged and kissed each other.

I was going to vomit.

"Don't worry about him." I looked over my shoulder to see Sasuke with his hands in his pockets as he stopped to stand next to me. I had told him everything that happened just yesterday afternoon when he came over to the apartment and Kurenai wasn't around. The boy was like my freaking shrink. I just felt better when I told him my problems.

"I'm not." I mumbled with a small shrug of my shoulders before I looked to the drink in my hand.

"I can understand why you get so angry when you see him with her but she has to live her own life Anko." He said.

"I know that Sasuke!" I snapped as I looked to him. I said I liked telling him by problems but I didn't like it when he tried to lecture me or give me some kind of advice that I didn't ask for. I sigh as his face expression didn't change but he did get quiet. I let out a grunt as I bit my lower lip. "Sorry." I mumbled and he only nodded his head. We sat there in silence for a while before I looked to him. "Is Ino coming?" I asked as I smirked slightly. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I could call her but she's more of your friend then she is mine. You're the one that stayed at her house for a whole week." He said with a roll of his eyes as he pulled out his phone and I smirked slightly. "Does her girlfriend know about that?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"How should I know?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

"Did you guys do something?" he asked.

"No." I scoffed before looking back to Kurenai. The more I stared at her the more I felt that I'd never have her in the way that I want her. If me telling her how I felt only got her to run away then what was the point in pursuing her any farther. I was better off packing my things and leaving the apartment. It would have been better then feeling this pain every time I looked at her. I frowned slightly as my eyes lowered before I sighed. "I'm going to go get another drink." I sighed as I began to push my way through the people without getting a reply from Sasuke.

On my way to the table full of liquor a rough shoulder slammed into my own and nearly knocked me off my feet. I stumbled a bit before turning to see who it was and of course it was Asuma. He turned around and his eyes narrowed on me as his balled up. I licked my dry lips as my own eyes narrowed. "Watch where you're going whore." He hissed at me through his teeth and I felt a smirk tug on the corner of my lips as I turned more towards him.

"And what are you going to do about it if I don't?" I asked as I stepped towards him and balled up my fist tightly. He stepped towards me as well as the room suddenly got quiet and everyone's attention was on us. I guess everyone knows that there was some bad blood between us. I ignored their stares as I stayed force on Asuma. His right hand was twitching and I was waiting for it swing at me. "You better watch yourself Asuma. I have friends in pretty high places." I said as my eyes narrowed and a smirk came to my lips.

My eyes moved to Sasuke who had pushed his way through the people and then to Kakashi and Naruto who stood next to each other. Both appeared on edge as they watched Asuma intensely. The last person I looked to was Kiba who was standing the closest to me. He balled up his fist and his knuckles creaked. My smirk grew knowing that if Asuma was to swing at me all of these boys were going to jump him in the blink of an eye. I guess that's what friends were for.

"No!" I heard Kurenai's voice as she pushed her way through the people and I watched as she got in between us. "Stop it both of you." She said as she looked at me and then to Asuma. I followed her eyes before I chuckled and shook my head. Like I was going to listen to her. Yeah right. I was going to kick his a**. "I don't want you to fighting again so please." She said and then looked back to me. "Please stop." She whispered and I felt myself relax at the look in her eyes. My fist balled up and I clenched my teeth as I looked back to Asuma.

"You're not even worth it." I said through my teeth with another shake of my head before I turned away. I was going to be the bigger person here and walk away.

"She's just mad because my girlfriend doesn't want to sleep with her. Dyke." I heard him whisper from behind me and something in me snapped. I've had it with this boy and all his bull and before I could control myself I had somehow managed to get myself pass Kurenai just to sucker punch Asuma in his face.

After that I couldn't remember much besides everyone ending up in the fight and beating the crap out of Asuma and then the cops coming and breaking us all up. Only a couple of people got arrested. Me included but they didn't hold the ones that weren't drunk for long which included me, Kakashi and Sasuke. Kakashi's house wasn't looking so pretty and I felt kind of bad for him so I promised to pay for the damage. He didn't seem to really care though…On top of that Kurenai didn't talk to me the whole way home.

"I said I was sorry." I mumbled as I followed her into the kitchen. I leaned on the table as I watched her open the fridge and pull out a beer. She kept her back to me and I watched her struggle to get the cap off. "Let me help you." I said as I walked up behind her and reached for the bottle. She pulled it away as she glared at me.

"I got it." She mumbled.

"She speaks." I said with a roll of my eyes before I reached for it again. "Don't be a baby Kurenai and give me the bottle." I said and once again she held it out of my reach. My eyes narrowed on her and she glared right back. "Fine. If you want to act like a child go right ahead. I could careless." I said as I backed away from her ready to leave the room until she spoke once more.

"Why do you always have to be like that!" she yelled and I turned around to face her. "Why couldn't you just keep walking away like you was before!" she yelled at me while slamming the bottle down on the table with enough force to crack the bottom of the glass. I glanced to it. Jeeze Kurenai was _really_ mad at me. All because I threw the first punch? I eyed her as she fumed. If she thought she was the only one pissed off she was beyond wrong.

"Why should you even care! The man is a low life bastard! You should leave him while you still have the chance!" I said as I moved back across the table to stand in front of her. "Before you know it he'll have you by your throat and you'll never have the chance to escape! You'll live in fear for the rest of your life in your abusive relationship Kurenai!" I yelled at her and watched as her red eyes narrowed. "He never had a second thought of hitting me and I'm a _female_ and he won't have second thought when you piss him off either!" I finished and stared at her.

Kurenai was livid and I wanted nothing more then to throw her down on the table and fuck her! Fuck her _so hard. _She had no idea what she did to me. Remember what I said about how fighting with her got me so worked up well that's exactly what was happening. Her eyes screamed rage and her body screamed hot _sex_ appeal. Deadly combination.

"You don't know anything Anko!" she yelled and broke me out of my chain of thought, throwing her arms up in the air to emphasize. "Asuma won't be abusive! It was once! One time! And he was drunk! Let it go! I did! No man will have me by my throat so butt out of my personal life Anko! I can handle it!" she yelled and my eyes narrowed. My heart racing in my chest.

"You like abusive men Kurenai?" I asked rather calmly as my head titled and her eyes narrowed once again before she began to walk pass me, shaking her head. I jumped in front of her and stopped her from leaving the room. "Answer the question. Do you like to be in rough relationships? Like it when they throw you around a bit?" I asked again and she shoved me back roughly.

"Fuck you Anko." She hissed threw her teeth as I chuckled coldly. I wish she would. She once again attempted to get pass me and I quickly grabbed her wrist and spun her back around before pushing her slamming her against the closest wall. I don't know what came over me but I couldn't control myself and I didn't want to. Her breath hitched and I noticed she was starting to breathe rather hard. "Get off." She said through gritted teeth and tried to push me off again but I stopped her by gripping her wrists and pinning them above her head. She struggled but only a little bit. I don't think she wanted me to let her go either so I didn't.

"Do you Kurenai?" I asked as my head titled once more. Her lips parted but she said nothing as I stared at them. I bit my own lip before I quickly released it and slammed my mouth against her own. She almost immediately began to kiss me back even groaning as I parted her lips with my tongue and shoving it down her throat.

The kiss was hard and fast. My tongue over her tongue, my lower lip in between her teeth, my tongue along her roof and her tongue down my throat. We never stopped or slowed and my lungs burned for air though we both were breathing hard and fast threw our noses. It wasn't enough and we were going to have to break apart sooner or later. But it was just too good. So full of want, so full of passion, so full of _need_. She made countless noises. Whimpers, moans and grunts flowed from the back of her throat endlessly as we continued to kiss. Sloppy and out of control.

Her hands squeezed and wiggled lose from my grips and went right to my hair to grip in tight fists as my own hands went down the sides of her body. She yanked me away from her mouth and gasped for air before I quickly went down to her neck. Biting and sucking and licking every part of it as she arched into me. Her hands gripped my shoulders as she threw her head back before she scraped her nails down my back slowly, making sure to dig them into my skin. I paid it no mind as my hands went down to her butt and gripped it tightly pulling her fully against me before her legs came up to wrap around my waist. My hand went down her thigh and cupped the back of her knee as I began to blindly grind my hips against hers.

She let out another gasp that turned into a whimper as she began to rock against me as well. Hard and slow and I let out a groan against her neck. I felt heat pour in between my legs as my pelvis met hers through our clothing. I could almost feel the heat from her sex and I wished our clothes would just disappear. My eyebrows came together at the pleasure I was starting to feel just from having her so close to me. I wanted her to come for me. Right here and right now.

I bit her neck at the idea and she let out a small moan that made my hips buck, throwing off the rhythm our hips had created. She yanked at my hair once more and I pulled back from her neck to look at her in the face. Her eyes were low, barely opened and they had appeared to have darkened. Her lips red and swollen from the kiss we had shared earlier. Her cheeks painted a pretty pink. I kissed her again thrusting my tongue into her mouth as my hand pushed up her shirt and began to explore the soft skin underneath. My hand soon cupped one of her soft mounts and she gasped into my mouth as her back ached into my touch.

I began to caress it roughly which made her breathe harder through her nose. It wasn't until I began to pay attention to the harden nub in the middle that she began to moan and whimper as her hips began to buck harder and faster. I wanted more of her. I needed more of her. I suddenly pulled her back off the wall and she wrapped her arms around me to stay up. I turned us and opened my eyes to look at the table. I stepped over to it as we broke apart from our kiss. I reached over her and swung my arm, knocking everything that was on the table onto the ground. The sound of her beer shattering on the floor sound like it was miles away. The sugar went everywhere and coffee mixed with the beer. The glass spread out across the floor with the mail. I just didn't care.

I laid her down on it and finally pulled my body away from hers to shove her shirt up and began to leave hot open mouth kisses on her stomach. She let out small gasped and her stomach jumped as her muscles tensed every time my mouth touched a sensitive spot. She gripped my hair in her hand again as I neared her hips. I quickly undid her tight black pants and yanked them down her hips. She pushed her hips up and I bit down on the skin there before taking the top of her red silk panties in between my teeth with a lust filled growl.

"A-Anko." I heard her whisper almost breathlessly and I could hear the fear in her voice. The worry. She was two seconds away from chickening out of this and shoving me off to run away. I sat back up quickly. I wasn't going to let that happen. I gripped her wrists tightly once again and pinned them above her head once more as I got in between her legs. I looked down at her while licking my lips. She was still panting as she stared back up at me.

"Your so beautiful Kurenai." I whispered before I bent back down towards her neck and she let out a gasp as her head turned away from me and moved up giving me room. I inhaled deep, taking in her scent before I ran my tongue up her neck. I began to leave open mouth kisses before my hand slowly released one of her wrist and went down her arm slowly. I moved it slowly down in between her breast and she ached up into it before I moved it down her stomach. The tips of my fingers barely glazing her heated skin before it met her panties once more. I slowly slipped it down into her pants.

She let out another sound. Almost a choked cry as her whole body ached upwards. Her hips the highest as my hand traced over the wetness on her silk panties. I groaned at the feel of it. She was _wet_ for _me_. Running my finger over the slit and adding a bit of pressure made her breath hitch and her hips buck.

"Anko." She moaned it this time and I felt my ears burn hot. There was no doubt in my mind that they were now red for just hearing her say my name in such a way. My heart began to race faster and my adrenaline was still flowing threw my veins. I sure hope she doesn't get cold feet and try to back out of this now because I'm not sure I'll be able to stop myself at this point.

I bit hard on her neck before leaving kisses up her jaw and she turned her head for her lips to meet mine. I pulled back just a bit and allowed her lips to brush mine softly while she parted them. I titled my head and snake my tongue out to trace her upper lip. She leaned up to me and I looked over her flushed face before slamming my mouth down on her own. I kissed her hard as I began to rub her heated center harder and faster threw her panties.

She moaned in my mouth as her hips began to roll up slowly. Her free hand came up and cupped the back of my neck keeping my head down. I felt her nails scrap into the skin there and Goosebumps rose as she bit on my lower lip then suck it into her mouth. This time I groaned and my eyes rolled to the back of my head behind my closed eyelids. The sound of the doorbell was faint in the back of my head and I thought I was hearing things until Kurenai tensed under me and began to push me away.

**That's the end of chapter 9. This was my favorite chapter to write so far and I hope you all enjoyed it too :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks again for all the reviews here's chapter 10. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

** Kurenai's P.O.V **

The sound of the doorbell pulled me out of my daze as I began to realize what was happening. My thoughts had completely left me the moment Anko had pressed her lips to mine and pure instant kicked in at the pleasure I was feeling. But the loud doorbell was there to remind me that I was still in a relationship and that even though it's not a good relationship I'm still a loyal person and that this is my best friend! I shouldn't be letting this happen.

I gripped her hair with my free hand and pulled her out of the deep kiss we were sharing. "Anko." I whispered her name and looked over her. She was completely out of it. Her eyes glazed over with lust and I don't even think she was thinking straight. I felt her thrumb press into my clit and I gasped as my hips bucked involuntary at the pleasure that rushed threw my body, making my toes start to curl as my body tensed slightly. I bit my lip as my mind started to get clouded once more. I shook my head and sighed before my hand reached down and gripped her wrist trying to slowly pull it out of my pants. "Anko the door." I whispered my voice husky and unsteady as the doorbell stopped and banging on the door began. I had to get her to focus.

She instead leaned back down and pressed her lips softly to mine. I gripped her hair and yanked her head away. She groaned in pleasure and I don't even think she was hearing the girl at the door that was now yelling for her. "Anko focus." I said sternly and tried to get my other hand from out of her grip but she didn't let go and I then realized how tightly she was gripping my wrist. "Anko." I said once more as I finally got her hand out my pants and slapped her cheek quickly and softly. It was more like a tap actually. "Anko go answer the door." I said louder.

She blinked a few times as her eyebrows came together and I saw realization enter her eyes. "Jeeze Kurenai…I'm sorry." She whispered and got off of me. I watched her as she tried to fix her hair while looking around as if she was trying to gather herself. "Crap. Look at this mess." She said and got down quickly to start picking up the things on the floor as I sat up trying to steady my racing heart. I watched her before the banging at the door started again but louder. We both jumped as we looked to the living room.

"Come on Anko! I know you're in there now open the door!" The girl yelled and Anko stood back up.

"Ino?" She mumbled to herself before she walked off towards the living room still trying to fix her hair and I jumped off the table and almost lost my balance. I was light headed and my legs were shaking. What did Anko do to me? I had never felt like this before. My whole body was highly sensitive and I couldn't get my heart to slow back to its normal pace. I still had yet to catch my breath. I could still feel her hands on me. Up my shirt, over my breast, gripping my thighs and butt and mostly in between my legs. I closed my eyes as I closed my legs tightly, still able to feel the wetness that had gathered there. It had felt so good. Nothing like I ever felt before and I had lost sight of everything. Nothing else matter but Anko's lips and her touch and that scared me. I was out of control.

I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself as I slowly walked towards the living room to see who was at the door. It was the blonde from a while ago that Anko had brought home. Was they friends now? I stood in the hall as I watched them talk to one another. She went on about how she found out Anko had been in a fight with Asuma again and how she was so worried about her.

"I told you I'm fine Ino." Anko scoffed with a roll of her eyes and the Ino girl rolled her own eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Then what took you so long to answer the door?" she asked in return. Anko sighed as she looked away from her and her eyes flickered to me. I tensed slightly as we stared at each other before Ino followed her eyes and looked to me as well. I bit my lip as I couldn't look away from Anko's intense glaze.

She still wanted me.

I swallowed hard before I felt a shiver run down my back for the second time and the hair on the back of my neck stand up. "Hello? Anko." Ino said and waved her hand in front of her face. We both looked back to her as her eyes flickered towards me. "Being a bit rude aren't you?" she mumbled though I could hear her perfectly. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your roommate?" she asked and titled her head towards me. Anko just let out another scoff.

"Who'd want to meet you?" she asked and the blonde glared at her with a pout. Anko chuckled before she looked back to me. "Alright Kurenai." She said and signaled me to come closer. I slowly did as I still held myself but tried to make it look like I just had my arms crossed over my stomach. "This is my friend Ino Yamanaka and Ino this is my roommate Kurenai Yuhi." She said as she looked at the both of us and Ino was quick to take my hand.

"It's so nice to _finally_ meet you." She said with a large grin as she shook my hand and I slowly nodded my head. "Anko has been kind enough to tell me a lot about you." She said and her eyelids lowered as she let her blue eyes go over me slowly. I shivered slightly as her eyes stayed downwards and she raised an eyebrow. "Your…pants are open." She said with a confused look. I quickly looked down and felt my cheeks burn with a blush as my red silk panties stuck out teasingly. I quickly zipped up my pants and buttoned them before looking to Anko who was also staring down at my pants before her light brown eyes shot up to meet my crimson eyes. My breath hitched in my throat at the look in them before I quickly looked back to Ino as I shifted on my feet a bit.

"Sorry." I chuckled nervously. "I just got out the bathroom." I lied and fixed my shirt a bit. "That was really embarrassing." I said nervously and she let out a giggle as she shrugged her shoulders while waving it off.

"It's cool. It happens to the best of us I guess but for most people it's just the fly." She said with a chuckle as she shook her head and I nodded my head as I joined her small chuckle. "But cute panties by the way." she said and smirked as she looked back up to my eyes and I felt myself blush again.

"Thank you. Victoria's Secret." I said and she nodded her head.

"Love it there." She said and I nodded as well before looking back to Anko who had stood silently for a while.

"I'm going to go…"I said and she looked to me quickly. I saw the worry enter her eyes. I think she thought I met leave the apartment so I quickly corrected myself. "I'm going to go to the kitchen. It needs cleaned and leave you two alone to talk." I said quickly and I saw her relax a bit before looking to Ino with a smile. "It was really nice meeting you again." I said with a nod and she returned it with a smile. I sighed as I turned and walked back towards the kitchen before I heard Ino whisper behind me.

"She's hotter up close Anko! Now I know why you want her so bad! Why didn't you hit that yet!" Her voice was filled with glee and I closed my eyes tightly as I felt myself blush. She sound just like a guy.

"Shut up Ino." Anko said next before I disappeared into the kitchen. I sighed as I looked at the mess on the floor. There was sugar every where as well as beer that ran down the floor in a river with coffee as well as broken glass from the mugs that had sat on the table and my beer bottle. Some of the mugs made it and lied on their sides. I sighed as I began pick up the glass. I never even heard them drop or break. I was to caught up in Anko and how she was making me feel. I almost lost myself to my own lust. I never even knew I had such feelings for Anko. I was scared of what more she could bring out of me.

I winced as I cut myself on a shard of glass. I guess that's what I get for not paying attention to what I was doing. I watched the blood run down my middle finger before I heard someone come into the kitchen. "Don't worry about it Kurenai. I'll do it." Anko said as she walked in and I shook my head as I stood back up. "I mean I did it after all. I'm really sorry." She said before her eyes fell to my bleeding finger. "See. Your already hurting yourself." She said as her eyebrows came together. She then quickly moved over to the counter and grabbed the rag that was on it before grabbing my wrist and wrapping it around it.

I winced again as she applied pressure on it. I licked my lips. I could still taste her on them. I watched her but she seemed more focus on tending to my small cut. "Anko." I said but she continued to mumble to herself while shaking her head before she pulled the rag off my finger to see if it was still bleeding. "Anko." I said again but louder. She cursed under her breath before reapplying the rag to my finger, gripping my whole finger in her hand now.

"It keeps bleeding. Wait here. I'll get the first aid kit." She said as she quickly made a dash for the bathroom but I quickly grabbed her arm and stopped her. She let out a sigh as she bit her lip before she looked to me. I stared at her for a moment with a frown.

"Don't you think we should talk about what happened?" I whispered and she shrugged.

"Can we talk about it later? Ino is still in the living room and your finger needs a band-aid." She mumbled back as she looked away from me and I watched her a minute longer before I nodded my head and released her arm. She turned away from me and quickly walked down the hall. I watched her go before I heard someone make a sound and looked to see Ino standing in the other door way staring at the mess in our kitchen.

"Jeeze what happened in here? A twister blow throw?" she asked and I rolled my eyes. This girl was full of sarcasm but she did seem nice. I looked back to her and eyed her. I could see why Anko would have liked to be in a relationship with her. She was a beautiful girl. "Do you need help cleaning it up?" she asked and looked up at me. I shook my head as I now held the rag to my finger myself. She crossed her arms with a frown as she raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me Anko left you in here by yourself to clean it up. I bet all my money that she's the one that did it." she said chuckled with a smirk as she nodded her head.

"Well you shut your mouth Ino?" Anko asked as she reentered the room and I looked back to her as she sat the first aid kit down on the table. "And since when was it any of your business what we do here? Maybe we like broken glass on the floor." She said with a roll of her eyes as she went through the small plastic box before she pulled out a band-aid and walked towards me proceeding to help put it on my finger. "How's that?" she mumbled as she looked over it.

"Fine. Thank you." I said as I brought my hand to my chest though the tightness of the band-aid caused my finger to throb lightly like a heart beat.

"Aw that's so cute." Ino said as her head titled and I looked back to her. "That Anko would aid and take care of you like that. You two were met for each other." She said with a giggle and I heard a growl come from beside me and looked to see Anko gritting her teeth together as her cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

"I'm going to kill you Ino." She said and quickly ran after the other girl. Ino only laughed as she ran back into the living room and I watched the both of them go before I looked to my finger. I walked into the bathroom leaving the mess only for a moment to use the rest room. I went to the sink when I was done and splashed some water in my face. I took a deep breath when I was done and looked to myself in the mirror. My eyes fell to my neck were some small red bite marks laid. I touched them with my finger. Had Anko really bit me that hard? I couldn't remember. What happened in the kitchen seemed to have went so fast. I didn't feel any pain. Just pleasure.

I shook the thought from my head as I dried my face and hands and walked back out to the kitchen with a small sigh. Anko was sweeping and Ino sat at the table looking rather bored until she noticed me walking into the room. Her face lit up as she smiled and sat up right in her chair. "Hey Kurenai." She said and I smiled to her. I could feel Anko looking to me but I refuse to meet her eyes as I picked up the mugs from the floor and the sugar container. "So Anko won't tell me what happened in here. How about you?" She asked and a smirk came to her lips.

"Um well if Anko doesn't want to tell you I'm sure she has a reason." I laughed softly as I moved to the sink and began to clean the mugs. I heard her let out a huff.

"No fun." She mumbled under her breath and I smiled before I heard my phone go off in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked to the Caller ID to see Asuma's name. I sighed as I answered it.

"Hi baby." I sighed as I turned the water off.

"Hey. I just wanted to call and make sure you were okay. I couldn't find you in the mob of people at Kakashi's party." He said. I bit my lip and glanced over my shoulder at Anko who was frowning slightly as she continued to sweep up the sugar and glass. "I was so worried about you." He said.

"I'm fine." I mumbled as I looked away from her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night at my place. Your roommate seems a bit more on edge then usual and I don't think it's such a good idea for you to be around her right now." He said and I closed my eyes for a moment. This was a good chance for me to get away from Anko so that what happened only twenty minutes ago wouldn't happen again and it would be space for the both of us to control our feelings…

I shook my head. Forget that. I didn't want to forget these feelings and I didn't want to get away from Anko. If anything I want it to happen again. I want Anko to make my heart race like she had done before. Make me forget my surroundings and make my legs weak. I want to be able to still feel her hands hours after she had touched me. I wanted to lose control. I wanted to pant, sweat and beg her for more. I want it all and I wanted her.

"No." I said into the phone and shook my head. I swallowed hard realizing I had gotten myself all worked up. Hot and bothered for Anko as I lost myself in a fantasy. I blushed slightly at the thought that the person I had the small fantasy about was only standing a few feet behind me. "I'm fine here Asuma. Anko is only short tempered when you're around. You don't know her like I do and I know for fact that I'm perfectly save here with her. So this is where I'll be staying." I said. I didn't give the time to reply as I immediately pulled the phone from my ear and hit the end button, hanging up on Asuma just as he began to speak.

I sighed as I sat my phone down on the counter. I heard nothing but silence behind me, noticing how the sound of the broom brushing against the ground had come to a stop. I knew she must have been watching me. "Aww!" I heard Ino say from behind me and I turned to look at her. "That's so cute that you would take Anko's side over your abusive boyfriend." She said with a giggle but I frowned as I quickly looked to Anko.

"You told her?" I asked as my eyes narrowed slightly. She looked to me and blinked a few times. I don't think she realized what I was talking about. "About Asuma being drunk…" I hissed threw my teeth and she let out a sigh as she rolled her eyes and let her shoulders slump a bit.

"Come on Kurenai." She said and shook her head.

"You just met this girl and you're already telling her my business?" I asked and turned more towards her. I wasn't a fan of having my business spread like wildfire to people I didn't even know. "What gave you the right to do that Anko?" I asked with a shake of my own head and she let out a small scoff.

"Jeeze Kurenai let it go. Ino is harmless. I accidently told her when I was venting to her about a problem I was having and besides it's not that big of a secret seeing that he punched you in a bar full of people! I can't believe your letting yourself get worked up over this." She said and I saw Ino nod her head from the corner of my eye. "And you need to stop blaming him hitting you on the alcohol. You know damn well that it wasn't just that. If so then you and I would fight every time we got drunk together." She said.

"You'd rather fuck me." I scoffed with a roll of my eyes.

"And your boyfriend should rather want to fuck you too! Not slam his fist into your face!" she yelled at me as she put the broom against the fridge. "I can't believe your actually going to try and fight me over this! Isn't one argument a day good enough for you!" she asked as her eyes narrowed.

"Not when it ends with you hand down my pants and your tongue down my throat!" I yelled before I could stop myself and her eyebrows almost touched her hair line as her mouth fell open. I covered my mouth as I heard Ino gasp from the table.

"That's explains the pants." She mumbled to herself after a moment of silence before she quickly got up. "Well I'm just going to see you guys later. Looks like you got some talking to do. Call me Anko." She said before she showed herself out. Anko and I never looked away from each other and she bit her lip before she looked away from me. I sighed as my hand dropped.

"Anko I'm sorry." I whispered and she only nodded her head.

**I hoped you all liked it. Please continue to read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Anko's P.O.V**

Kurenai and I finished cleaning the kitchen in silence. I hadn't realized there was so much stuff on the table when I had knocked it all off but there was a pretty large amount of it like papers and mugs and salt and sugar shakers. Most of the time there is usually nothing on the table but the day I decide to throw Kurenai down on it, it had to be loaded with extra crap. I sighed as I put the broom and dust pan in its rightful place behind the fridge. It was now going on nine o'clock and I was already exhausted from today's events. Going to a party at six. Getting in a fight at seven at the same party then going to the police station then back home to fight with Kurenai and then almost, _almost_ making her come on the kitchen table.

I shivered at the last thought. I wondered what it would have been like to feel her come into my hands. I bit my lip as I spared her a glance as she put something away in the upper cabinets. On her tippy toes as she pushed it in. I let my eyes go over her curves, butt and legs. "Need help?" My voice came out huskier then I intended but I don't think she noticed as she only shook her head.

"I'm taller then you anyways. I don't see how much help you'd be." She sighed and I rolled my eyes. By One inch! One!

"I was going to give you a chair smart-ass." I mumbled back as I put my hands in my tight pockets and she let out a small chuckle. "Then I guess if we're done I'm going to get in the shower and go to bed." I said and began to walk out the room. I saw her quickly turn around from the corner of my eye.

"Anko wait." She said and I stopped and turned around to look at her. "I thought we were going to talk." She mumbled as her red eyes fell to the ground and her eyebrows came together. I licked my lips and shook my head. There really wasn't a need anymore. Her little out burst when Ino was here let me know exactly how she felt about what happened between us.

"No need." I sighed and shook my head. She quickly looked up at me. "I already know what your going to say." I said and she raised a perfect black eyebrow as her head titled a bit. "It met nothing to you." I mumbled and her shoulders seemed to have slumped. "You don't feel anything and that was just in the heat of the moment right?" I said and shook my head. "Well don't worry. I kind of seen that coming." I said with a roll of my eyes before I began to walk out the room once more.

"That is not what I was going to say." She said and I stopped once more. I turned and looked at her and she shook her head at me. "It might have been before but it would have been a lie. While I was talking to Asuma I realized something…" she said and I raised an eyebrow as she seem to have been fidgeting now, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. I eyed her as I frowned slightly.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Nothing. Let me finish…" She said and I put my hands up in defense as I released a small scoff and rolled my eyes. "S-See I lost the nerve now." She said with a shake of her head before she turned away from me. "Never mind now. I don't want to talk about it." she said and I watched her, wondering if I should force her to tell me what she wanted to say or just let it go. I chose the latter. I didn't want it to end in another fight. I was too tired for another fight.

"Alright Kurenai. But if you ever change you mind you know where to find me." I said as I eyed her once more and she nodded her head, her back still to me. "Good night Kurenai." I mumbled before I turned around and headed for my room once more as I heard her mumble a good night right back. I sighed as I went into my room. I took my shower and went to bed like I said I would. I was exhausted so when my head hit the pillow I went to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

The next morning I woke with a jolt at the sound of something hitting the floor in the living room or kitchen and it sound as if it was glass shattering. I groaned as I sat up. What the heck was Kurenai doing now? I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I got up and walked out my room. I glanced into the kitchen to see no one before I began to walk towards the living room. As I got closer I began to hear voices. The voices of Asuma and Kurenai that is. I rolled my eyes wondering if they were now fighting.

I stopped in the door way and my eyebrows knitted together as my head titled. Kurenai was lying on the sofa with Asuma hovering over top of her. His hand wrapped around her throat as he whispered something to her. My eyes narrowed slightly. "You think you can just get up and leave me huh! You belong to me! I won't let you dump me Kurenai" He then yelled and Kurenai jumped slightly as she closed her eyes gripping his wrist in her hands as she turned her head away.

I tried to stay in control. My heart was racing and my hands quickly grew sweaty as they balled up into tight fist. If I took the direct approach he would probably get the upper hand like last time and this time it might not end in my favor like it did the last time. So I turned back around and quickly and quietly went back into my room. I opened my closet and pulled out a wooden old bat my brother had given to me before I came here to go to school. He did say it would come in handy and I'm glad he gave it me now because he was right.

I quickly and quietly made my way back to the living room while gripping the bat tightly in my hand. I stopped a few feet behind him. Kurenai opened her eyes to look at me while Asuma continued to yell in her face. I clenched my teeth as I brought the bat up with both hands before I slammed it down into his back. He let out a cry of pain as he released Kurenai and dropped to the ground by the sofa. He howled in pain as he gripped his back but I felt no remorse for him as I watched. He looked up at me and my eyes narrowed as I frowned and readjusted the bat in my hand. I saw fear enter his eyes as he began to move back.

"Yeah that's right. I'm about to beat the shit out of you with this bat." I said and followed him as he slowly moved back on his elbows. My eyes narrowed. He looked so pathetic. "Your not scared now are you? Didn't I tell you not to come back here?" I asked as I continued to follow him. I quickly slammed the bat into his shin and he let out a cry of pain as he gripped it in pain. "I told you I was going to castrate you didn't I?" I asked as he rolled about in pain. "I change my mind. I'm going to break your hands with this bat instead and if you're lucky a couple of years from now you'll be able to move them again." I said and brought the bat back up.

Just as I was about to bring the bat back down on him Kurenai jumped up from the sofa and in between us. I paused in my attack so not to hit her. "Stop Anko." She whispered and shook her head. What was wrong with this girl? I didn't understand why she wouldn't let me hand it to him. She was always stopping me. I looked to her and clenched my teeth as she shook her head. I began to relax until I saw the red mark around her neck. I felt my rage come back full force. I felt my body start to shake as my heart raced.

"I'm going to kill him." I hissed before I pushed her aside and looked to him. He stumbled back to the door. I guess not liking the idea of getting beat with a bat before he quickly took off out of it and I moved to go after him but Kurenai gripped my arm. I spun around to face her. I said nothing but yanked my arm away from her. I tossed my bat aside roughly before going and slamming our door shut before locking it. I turned back around to see her now sitting on the sofa. Her back to me as she held herself. "Well that's ironic isn't it Kurenai?" I asked as my head titled but she said nothing. "Weren't we just talking about him having you by the throat yesterday? That's so strangely ironic." I chuckled with a shake of my head. Taking deep breathes to calm myself.

I immediately wanted to take my smart remark back when I saw her shoulders shake slightly and I frowned knowing that she was crying. I slowly moved around the sofa to look at her. One hand wrapped around her stomach and the other over her eyes but that didn't hide the tears that ran down her cheeks. "Kurenai." I whispered before I quickly moved over to her. "Don't cry. I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." I said as I sat down next to her and rubbed her back. "He'll get what's coming to him. You'll see." I said trying to cheer her up but it didn't seem to work as she continued to cry before she turned to me and quickly wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight hug.

I let out a heavy sigh before shifting closer to her and wrapping my arms around her back. I rubbed it as I whispered that she'd be okay and small stuff like that. Her crying began to slow to a stop but she didn't pull back as she continued to sniffle. "All better right? I won't let him hurt you again. I promise." I said and she nodded before her head turned into my neck as she shifted closer. I glanced around the room when her lips and nose began to press into my neck. I cleared my throat as my head went right into the gutter. She breathed against it and I licked my lips. It was time to pull away before I did something I'd regret. I removed my hands from her back and slide them to her sides to try and push her way but she wasn't with it.

She kept a firm hold around me and I cleared my throat once more. "Kurenai?" I whispered and gasped when she began to kiss my neck. I first I thought I was feeling things because the kisses was just so light and gentle but when I felt her tongue join into the equation I knew this was real. I let out a breath as I titled my head to give her more room and my eyes fluttered shut. She moved up higher on my neck as her grip around my loosened. Her hot mouth moved up my jaw and I felt heat pour down in between my legs. I pushed her away now that her grip had loosened. "Kurenai I don't think you know what you're doing." I chuckled with a shake of my head as I kept my hands on her shoulders. Her eyes had darkened a bit and she still had dry tears on her cheeks.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." She mumbled before she brought her hand up to cup the back of my neck and pull me into a kiss. I groaned into it as she pulled my hair free from its hold and then ran her fingers threw it as she slipped her tongue into my mouth. She now sucked on my tongue as I titled my head. My hand moved up and gripped her black silky hair in a tight fist as the kiss grew rougher, more full of need. I had to have been dreaming. There was no way this was really happening. She bit my lower lip roughly and hard enough to make it bleed. The pain that followed let me know this was _not_ a dream.

She pulled me towards her as she shifted to lie back on the sofa. We broke apart then and I opened my eyes to look down at her. "Come on Anko." She whispered and I shivered at her tone but I didn't have to be told twice. I quickly began to climb in between her legs. My eyes never leaving hers as I adjusted myself above her. Her hands shot up and into my hair again as she pulled me back down to her lips and I returned the kiss as I rested against her now.

I slowly began to grind my hips down into her and she groaned into my mouth as one of her hands left my hair to go down my back. I groaned when her hips began to rock with mine. My hands went down her sides and I racked my nails along them before pushing her T-shirt up to touch the skin under it. She had a sharp intake of air on that contact. I moved my hands up and cupped both of her breasts. Her chest arched up into my touch.

I pulled out of the kiss when it came hard to breath for the both of us and I moved my mouth down to her neck, now picking up my pace as a surge of energy rushed threw me. She let out a gasp as she gripped my hair in a tight fist and her body ached up into me. I racked my teeth against the skin of her neck and could feel her pulse quicken under it. I sucked on it as my hands began to caress her breast rougher until I felt two harden pecks pock into my palm and she groaned as her head turned away. Her hips bucked roughly and I shifted to push my thigh into her heated center. She moaned loudly at that and began to rock her self against it slowly. I groaned into her neck.

"Anko." She moaned my name and I pulled back from her and yanked at her shirt. I wanted to get her naked. _Now_. She sat up a bit a raised her arms. I pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside as I looked to her exposed upper body. She stared up at me panting slightly through her swollen lips. Her face flushed. I bent down and began to leave open mouth kissed on her stomach. Racking my teeth along the skin roughly and she groaned as she ached her back into me, giving me enough room to reach back and unclip her bra. I reached back around and yanked it off her before sitting up to look at her exposed breasts. I licked my lips. Good god they were perfect. "A-Anko don't stare." I heard her whisper before her hands clapped down around her breast, hiding them from my view.

I wasn't too fond of that so I shook my head and gripped her wrist yanking her hands from her chest and pinning them above her. "You're beautiful Kurenai." I said as I looked back to them and I felt myself starting to drool…that never happened before. I swallowed hard. "And their perfect." I whispered my eyes going over the perfect orbs. I licked my lips as I glanced up at her. Her cheeks seemed to be a bit of a darker red then the rest of her face as she turned it away from me. I smirked as I bent down and quickly took one into my mouth. She let out a choked cry as her back arched when I ran my tongue roughly over the harden nipple before I began to suck.

She tired to free her hands so I released them. They went right to my hair as she forced my head down trying to get her breast farther into my mouth. My hand went to her other breast and began to work the harden nub into between my fingers. This made her cry out louder as she panted keeping her back off the sofa as her hips rocked against me, grinding her heated center against my thigh. I groaned against her breast as I started to feel the heat starting to rise from it. My groan made her whimper as it vibrated against her breast.

"O-oh fuck Anko." She whispered breathless as her nails scrapped at my scalp. "Fuck that feels good." She mumbled. I pulled my lips away from her breast to look up at her. Her eyes were closed tightly and her head turned to the side as she panted through her parted lips. She was so beautiful.

I looked down her body slowly before reaching down with both my hands and yanking down her silky pajama pants. I ran my hand up her hips as I looked to her sex. There was a small dark spot on her panties and I licked my lips. I wanted to taste her. I pulled her panties down and her breath hitched. I eyed her goldmine and I heard her groan. "Anko don't stare." She whispered again as she tugged on my hair to try and get me to come back up.

I don't know what her problem was with staring but she was going to have to get over it and quick because if this continued I was going to be doing a lot of staring. I slapped her hand way from my hair softly and glanced up at her with a smirk as she sat up on her elbows. "Don't." she whispered. I guess she realized what I planned to do next. I leaned in closer. "Anko." She said sternly.

"Relax Kurenai. You'll enjoy this…I promise." I said as I came closer to her lower lips. She gasped as she watched me closely before I grinned up at her. "Trust me Kurenai. It'll be okay." I said and she bit her lip before she nodded her head. I left a small kiss on her thigh before quickly slammed my lips against her slit and she cried out when my tongue wasted no time going inside. She fell back on the sofa and her hands went to the back of my head as her legs clamped shut.

I chuckled as I pushed them back open before concentration on the taste that over flowed my tongue when it slipped inside. It was tangy and sweet, almost numbing to my mouth. I gripped her thighs tightly to keep them open as I began to thrust my tongue in slowly, dragging it along her inner walls. She gasped as her hips rocked with it moving at the pace my tongue had set. She didn't seem to be complaining now. "F-Faster." She panted as her nails scrapped at my scalp. She wasn't gripping my hair but digging her nails into the back of my head, trying to push me in deeper.

I did as she commanded and moved my tongue faster dragging it up her front wall which caused her hips to buck roughly and her to cry out as she threw her head back. I felt sweat build on my brow as we moved faster. I was now trying to keep up with her fast moving hips and she gasped with every thrust. I pulled my tongue out just a bit to run along the nub of nerves at the top of her slit. She screamed my name as her hips bucked again before I slipped my tongue in her as deep as I could. I wiggled it around and she cried out again before I felt her walls starting to constrict around it.

I groaned at the feeling of it but the vibration it caused threw her into a frenzy as she started to come. Her hips bucked without rhythm and I had a hard time keeping my tongue in her with how much she was starting to move so I pushed her hips down roughly and kept them down as I continued to pump my tongue in her without remorse. She cried out one last time before a rush of fluid floated into my mouth. I took it all as her hips strained off the sofa though I was still pushing down on them. Her body stiff as she kept her mouth open as she gasped. Her body relaxed and she panted as she tried to catch her breath. I watched her breathing a bit hard my own self before I licked the outside of her slit once. Her hips twitched and her legs tried to clamp shut but I kept them open once again.

I chuckled as I sat back up and licked my lips. The taste of her cum all in my mouth. I watched her pant with her eyes closed. Her chest falling and raising quickly. I bent down and kissed her softly. Her hand cupped the back of my neck and pulled me into a deeper kiss. I let her taste herself and she let out a groan.

"You're pretty experienced at that aren't you?" She mumbled once we parted and I shrugged my shoulders though it wasn't a question. She said it more as a statement which was true but I didn't want to let her know that. She might get angry or something. I kissed down her neck and she ran her fingers threw my hair. "I never had anyone go down on me before." She said next and I raised an eyebrow as I pulled back. So I was her first huh? "It was nice." She mumbled with a blush.

"Really?" I asked with a grin and she nodded her head as her eyes began to close. "Don't you dare go to sleep." I said as a smirk came to my lips and her eyes opened once more to look at me. I lowered myself to her ear. "If you thought I was done you're dead wrong." I whispered into it and I heard her gasp as my finger traced along her stomach. I slipped my tongue out to run along her ear and she shivered. "I don't think you know what you got yourself into Kurenai." I whispered before I took the lobe in between my teeth.

"Anko." She whimpered as she turned her head towards me and I released her ear to kiss her roughly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around me and felt my body heat raise once again as my heart began to race as well.

Oh yeah. This was far from over.

**One more chapter to go and this story will be finished! Thanks for reading and sticking with the story and I was wondering if I should write a second part...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 (Final Chapter) **

**Kurenai's P.O.V**

My body shuddered and shook as my third orgasm rushed through me. My lungs burned as I wasn't getting enough air into them as fast as they would like. My toes curled and became numb as my body ached. Sweat rolled down my back and I felt my hair sticking to my neck and the sides of my face as I panted. I could feel her breathing hard against my neck as her fingers reminded buried deep inside of me. My walls constricting and relaxing around them nonstop.

I let out a shakily breath as my body relaxed once more and my sight began to come back to me. I was starting to realize why Anko had the reputation that she had. She never stopped and the pleasure she gave her partner was unbelievable. I thought the rumors about her was a bit over rated by now that she made me come four times almost in a row I knew for a fact those rumors aren't just rumors. Every time that I thought I couldn't take anymore, that my body couldn't take any more those heavenly fingers reentered me and showed me that I could take more. _A lot more_. We also seemed to mange to fall off the sofa and land in between the sofa and the coffee table. I don't know how we got there and I don't know how she still managed to stay on top of me. If we rolled off wouldn't I be on top?

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt her lips start to leave hot traces down my neck to my collar bone. I looked down at her. All I had managed was to get her to remove her shirt and that was it. Every time I tired to get her to take off more she'd do something to make me forget all about it and concentration on the pleasure she was making me feel. I shook my head. I had to at least see her naked before I passed out.

Her head went down in between my breasts towards my stomach as I reached my shaking hands to her back. I unclipped her black bra and she chuckled as she glanced up at me. I didn't see what was so funny so I continued to push the straps off her shoulders. She didn't move so that I could get the rest off so I glared at her. "Take it off Anko." I said and she chuckled again as she sat up and removed the bra for me. I let my eyes fall to her breast. They were a bit bigger then mine and I bit my lip as my head titled. "There nice Anko." I said and reached my hands up to touch them but she stopped me by gripping my wrist.

"You don't want to do that." She said with a smirk on her lips. Her eyes heavy lidded and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I'm trying really hard to stay in control Kurenai and if you start to touch me…I might lose it." she said and I shivered at her words. So this whole time she had been keeping herself under control? Her thrusting her fingers in me fast and hard repeatedly and forcing me to my breaking point is what she calls staying in control? Did she have any idea what she had been doing to me!

"Really? That's what you call under control?" I asked and she nodded her head. "I think I can handle it Anko." I said with a smirk as I shrugged my shoulders. "Just let me feel." I said and forced her hands to release my wrists. She bit her lip as she looked down at me nervously. It was cute I had to admit and I giggled a bit at her face expression before I reached my hands up and cupped both of her breast. She let out a gasp as her eyes closed and she leaned on her hands over top of me. I bit my own lip as I began to caress them softly, this being the first time I ever touched another girl's breast before. They were so soft and filled my entire hand.

I swallowed hard when I felt the tips harden in the palm of my hands and she inhaled through her clinched teeth. I watched as her face began to turn red and she exhaled the breath she was holding. Her hips began to rock against mine as her chest ached into my hands. I winced slightly at the feel of her sweat pants rubbing against my already sensitive center. "Anko." I said as I removed my hands to grip the waistband of her sweats. "Take them off too." I said as I looked up at her and she bit her lip. "Please." I whispered and she stared at me for a moment before she nodded her head.

She sat up a bit and pushed both her sweat pants and panties down. I blushed slightly. I never seen another girls…you know… before and well it was new to me. She wasn't as much as a waxer like me but she did appear to shave as there was just a small patch of purple hair right above her opening. "Now who is the one starting?" She chuckled and I looked up at her.

"Well sorry. I never saw another girl's pussy before. I'm just curious." I said with a shrug. I mean I fooled around with a girl before when I was in high school and she did mange to bring me to an orgasm a couple of times but I never had the experience of returning the favor to her so this was my real first time with another girl. She chuckled before she bent down and kissed me letting our naked bodies press against each others for the first time. I moaned at the feeling of her breast against my own and her heat so close to my own. My hands squeezed in between us and I cupped her breast again, brushing my thumbs over the harden nubs to make her gasp in my mouth before she gripped my hair in a tight fist.

Her other hand went down and she ran her nails down my thigh as I raised my knees on both sides of her. She bit my lip and let out a growl as I continued to play with her breast before I felt her hips buck into me and I gasped a bit. She began to rock them again and my eyes shot open when she pushed my legs farther apart and began to grind her wet slit against my own.

"Anko." I moaned at the feeling and she only let out a heavy sigh. I had never felt anything like it before but it sure did feel good. So good. I heard her let out a groan as her head went down into my neck. My hand went down her sweaty back before I began to dig my nails down into her soft flesh. I couldn't help it. The pleasure I was feeling only increased with every thrust she made and her thrust was slowly starting to gain speed and force.

It wasn't long before I was whimpering with every thrust. My toes curled into the carpet and my hand gripped her hair in a tight fist while the hand on her back I think was now drawing blood. My back began to burn as it rubbed against the rough carpet. Anko's thrust had become so extremely rough and fast that I was starting to move with her. My entire body moved as I clung onto her. So this is what she met by losing control.

Losing control was an understatement. She was being rougher with me then any man I've ever been with. But I didn't want to stop her. Even if I did I don't think I'd be able to. It was a bit painful but the pleasure overwhelmed any pain my body might have been feeling. Her rugged breathing was in my ear and I heard myself whimpering and screaming out as she continued. I couldn't believe this. Anko was really ripping _screams_ from my throat. And here I thought I wasn't a screamer. Leave it to Anko to prove me wrong.

I could hear her grunting and groaning as she gripped my hair in a tight fist causing me to put my head back. The sweat our bodies produced made it slick between us. She bit down on my neck hard enough to make it bleed before she began to suck on it roughly, breathing hard through her nose as she continued to grunt even releasing some high pitch whimpers as she drew closer and closer to her first orgasm and I drew closer and closer to my fifth.

Her mouth removed itself from neck so she could release a rather high pitch cry. I never thought I'd hear Anko make such a sound. And then just like that I came with a throat burning scream closing my eyes tightly as I saw white and my entire body stiffened as I began to come. My toes dug into the carpet and my nails scrapped down her back as my mouth reminded open from the scream I had released but nothing more was coming out. I didn't have enough air in my lungs to make a sound. I felt her tense over top of me and then release a long groan in my ear. My body relaxed and I heard her mumbling apologizes before my eyes rolled back and everything went black.

I awoke with a gasp and looked around to see that I was back on the sofa with a blanket thrown over me but still very much naked. I heard a crunch from next to me and looked towards the coffee table to see Anko with a bowl of cereal in her hands as she sat on the edge of the table. I relaxed at seeing her. She continued to crunch on it before she swallowed and smiled to me softly. "Hey." She said and sat the bowl aside. She had put her shirt back on but not her sweat pants and clearly not her bra so who knows about the underwear.

"What happened?" I asked and my voice was a bit husky and my throat burned. I tried to clear it as I rubbed it.

"You…passed out." She said with a nod of her head and my eyebrows came together. "You were out for like a good twenty minutes." She said as she looked to the clock on the wall and I raised an eyebrow as my head titled.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded her head. "You're that good then huh?" I asked and a small smirk came to my lips. She shrugged her shoulders with a grin.

"I'd like to say I am but I should have gave you time to take a break after every orgasm." She said with a shrug and I smiled as I watched her and she stared back before I moved over and held open the blankets. She got up and climbed onto the sofa with me. wrapping her arms around me and burring her face into my neck as I pulled the blanket back over us. I sighed as we stilled back down. I could get uses to this.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled into my neck and I continued to stare at the ceiling as I wondered what she could have been taking about.

"For what?" I asked and I felt her lips touch my neck in a soft kiss.

"I bit down pretty hard. It's not to pretty. It's all red and purple. It's pretty big too." She said and sat up a bit now looking at my neck. I sighed as I turned my head away. I wasn't too fond of what she was saying I liked my skin to be flawless but I guess it would heal in good time. If it was as big as she said it was then I might have a problem. I'll have to check it out myself.

I shifted slightly under her and my muscles screamed pain. I groaned and turned my head away as I closed my eyes. My entire body was sore. I felt her hand rub my stomach as she came out from my neck one more. I guess she was looking at me now. "What's wrong?" she asked and I looked to her and just shook my head.

"My body is sore is all." I said and she smirked as she nodded and leaned back down into my neck, kissing it softly once more even going down to my shoulder and collar bone.

"I knew you would be but it's not good sex unless your body isn't in pain afterwards." She chuckled and I let a small smirk come to my lips. My eyes had begun to feel heavy so I closed them.

"Are you sore?" I asked.

"My back is killing me. It looks like I was stabbed eight times with a small pocket knife." She said and my eyebrows came together before I remembered digging my nails into her back.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"It's okay. Lucky for you I'm a bit of a masochist." She chuckled and I smiled as I tried to keep my eyes open. My hand that stroked her hair stilled for a moment as sleep began to take me. I forced my eyes opened and let out a sigh before I began to stroke her hair again. "You know we're done Kurenai." She said as she sat her chin on my chest and looked up at me as I looked down at her. "Don't hold yourself back from sleep anymore." She said and I closed my heavy eyelids. But I wanted to stay up a bit longer I wanted to talk to her more. What if I was to fall asleep and wake up to find her gone?

"Well you be here when I wake up?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Not just in the apartment but on the sofa with me." I said as my hand stopped stroking her hair.

"Yup. Promise." She said.

"But-"

"Go to sleep Kurenai." She said and I let a small smile come to my lips. Hadn't she said that to me once before? I was too tired to think about it so I did as she said and fell asleep in her arms. It was a good sleep too and when I woke up a couple hours later she was still there just like she had promised, stroking my hair and smiling down at me the moment I opened my eyes.

**Anko's P.O.V**.

_A couple of months later…_

"Babe let's go." I said with a roll of my eyes and walked into the bathroom to watch as Kurenai continued to put on her make up. It was always like that. I didn't see why she didn't put her makeup on first. She always took hours putting it on and would have me waiting on the sofa. _Bored_. "How many times do I have to tell you that you're absolutely stunning without make up so why do you have to take six hours putting it on?" I asked as I leaned against the door frame.

"Well that's your opinion Anko." She said as she looked to me with a small smirk before looking back to the mirror. "But putting makeup on makes me feel sexy and confident in myself." She said as she continued to put on blush before she closed that and then began to apply her blood red lipstick. Now that was the only makeup I liked to see on her. "I wash it off when I come home just for you anyways so let me where it when we go out." She said as she rubbed her lips together to make sure the lipstick covered every inch of her lips.

"Whatever." I sighed with roll of my eyes. "Can you at least put it on earlier so we're not rushing like this?" I asked next and she looked to me once more.

"We're not rushing. Your just bored." She said with a roll of her eyes. She knew me so well. I smirked as I watched her. "There I'm done." She said and began to close all of her make up kits before looking to her watch. "And the party doesn't start for another half an hour what are you rushing me for?" she asked as she looked over to me with a shake of her head and I shrugged.

"I didn't expect you to get done so… fast…" I said with a shrug and she rolled her eyes before I smirked again and walked over to her. "But seeing that you're done and we have a bit of extra time…" I said as I traced her shoulder with my finger before stopping behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist. I pushed her hair out the way and began to kiss her up her neck. She let out a small moan as her head titled to the side.

"No Anko." She said and pulled my hands away from her. I chuckled as I watched her walk out before following her.

"Why not?" I asked as I watched her put her high heels on.

"Because I know how you get. We'd miss the entire party by the time you decided you've had enough." She said with a roll of her eyes. "And besides we promised Naruto we'd be there. It is his birthday after all. He was really happy when you said you'd go." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah whatever." I said with a shrug of my shoulders as she looked into the small mirror by the door and began to fluff up her hair as I moved to the door and opened it for her. She smiled to me before leaning forward and kissing me softly on the lips. I smirked as I eyed her. "Are you sure you don't want to skip the party?" I asked and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her to me and kissed her again.

"I'm sure." She said as she pulled out of the kiss. "Now you'll ruin my lipstick and I'll have to reapply it again so no more kisses until we get there." She said and patted my shoulder and I pouted as she pulled back from me.

"No fun." I mumbled.

"Maybe if I'm not too tired when we get home we could talk about this again…in your bed…with the phones turned off for a couple of hours." She said as she walked out and I raised an eyebrow before I watched her go and my head titled at the seductive sway in her hips. I closed and locked the door before following after my girlfriend with a pleased smirk on my lips. It was going to be a long night.

**…The End…**

**Well that's it for this story I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I didn't think anyone was going to like it because it was my first time writing in first person and I wasn't even going to post it up but I'm really glad I did. Now I only have one question for you guys. Should there be a squeal? **

** If so this would be the summary…**

**What will happen to Kurenai and Anko's relationship when the girls get a new roommate that's just as much as a player as Anko uses to be and has her eyes set on one of them? On top of that Kurenai's strict parents come in to visit for the weekend unaware that their daughter is dating another female. Not to mention Anko make the biggest mistake of her life… Can the two girls hold strong in their relationship or will all the obstacles prove to be too much and break them apart?**

**I'd have to find a way to fit that in the summary box…**

**Anyways let me know what you think. I already got the plot in my head so if you think I should post it up I will and if not that's fine too. I'm fine with how this story ended. If I do post it up you gotta review it! Anyways thanks again for reading and reviewing my story. I hoped you all enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
